The Spirit of the Phoenix
by ilovecartoonsgirl
Summary: A girl has just entered Jump City, on a day that brings horrible memories to Robin. No one would ever have guessed how she will affect the Teen Titans. Rated T just in case (in other words, I'm paranoid). Cover Art by Minao Tskino.
1. Prologue

**I don't own TT. Just Lena.**

**Thanks to The Fox Familiar, I realized I should use a bit more build up. So here's more insight to my OC Lena.**

**Lena's POV**

_I rubbed my eyes and saw it was still dark. I wondered why I was awake. I then heard something crash._

_ "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH OUR DAUGHTER!" My sleepy eyes opened up wide. That was Daddy's voice. I hurried out of bed and ran out of my room. I began to hear more crashes that sounded like furniture falling. I ran down the steps and ran towards the noises. I was scared. I wondered what was going on and who Daddy was talking to. I opened the living room door and saw all the furniture was broken and the pieces were everywhere on the floor. But I hardly noticed that. I saw Mommy and Daddy were kneeling on the floor, with a lot of cuts and bruises. They looked up and saw me. They looked scared as they got up._

_ "Lena! Run!" cried Mommy._

_ "Get out of here as fast as you can!" cried Daddy. I was really scared now. Then I heard a laugh that sent shivers down my back. I looked up and saw Mr. Wilson. I wondered what he was doing here. I wondered if he did this to Mommy and Daddy._

_ "I don't think so." Mr. Wilson pulled out a gun and shot Mommy and Daddy. _

_ "MOMMY! DADDY!" But they didn't answer me. They just fell to the floor. My whole body started to shake and I fell to my knees. I looked at Mommy and Daddy, waiting for them to get up and tell me everything was okay. That they were alright and that all this was just a silly game. That I was just having a nightmare and that I need to wake up._

_ "Mommy? Daddy?" I whispered, tears falling down my face. They didn't answer me. They didn't move either. I touched Mommy's hand. Her hand didn't move and grab my hand. I finally let the thought that I was pushing back go to the front of my mind. The thought that Mommy and Daddy were dead. Tears really fell down now as I started to sob._

_ "I'm sorry that you had to see that. I tried to kill them quietly but they put up quite a fuss." I looked up at Mr. Wilson. He was walking towards me._

_ "But don't worry. I will be a better parent than they ever were." Then something inside me snapped. Instead of feeling really sad, I felt really angry. I began to see red and I felt my body start to get really warm. Mr. Wilson held out his hand._

_ "Come. We have much to do."_

_ "NO I WON'T!" The next thing I knew, I was surrounded by ash and burning pieces of wood. I realized that this was what remained of my house._

_ "She's the devil!" I looked up and saw many people looking in my direction with looks of horror. I looked around and saw no one else. I looked back at them and realized they were looking at me._

_ "She burned her house and killed her own parents!" Ms. Haley cried. I gasped. I wondered how my neighbor, who was always cheerful and gave me and all the other neighborhood kids chocolate cake, could think that I killed Mommy and Daddy._

_ "I didn't! Mommy and Daddy were already dead! I don't remember what happened to the house!" I pleaded. _

_ "Don't listen to her! She's the spawn of Satan! She's trying to tempt you to follow the Devil!" cried Mr. Gavin, who always patted my hair and said how pretty my eyes were._

_ "I don't think that there is such a thing as Satan but she is definitely a freak! A dangerous freak! We need to get kill her before she kills us all!" cried Mrs. Watson, who let me and my friends play on the tire swing in her backyard. Everyone cheered and started going towards me, with looks of hatred. I took a step backwards._

_ "I'm not a freak! I'm not the Devil! I'm not the Devil's kid!" They kept on moving towards me. I turned and ran._

_ "I didn't kill Mommy and Daddy! I'm not the Devil!"_

"I'M NOT A FREAK!" I screamed as I shot straight up. Gasping for breath and sweating like crazy, I looked around. I was in the middle of a green field. Nobody was after me. I wasn't in the middle of my burned down house. There was no Mr. Wilson. And…my parents weren't here either. _It was just another nightmare. _Trying to calm myself, I made myself take big and slow breaths and not think of anything. The former was easy. The latter not so much. When I was able to breathe normal again, I stood up and started to walk. After eight years of having the same nightmare over and over again, I learned that the only thing that truly calms me down was to do walk. Even then, it was rare that I actually went to sleep again. I sighed. _Why do I keep on having this nightmare? It's been eight years since that night. I'm over my parents' death. Well, as much as I can ever be. And Mr. Wilson died that night. And I got away from my neighbors. So why do I keep on having it? Why does it still terrify me?_

**Well, what do you think? Seriously, I want to know. The next update should be tomorrow and it will continue where I left off. I just pondered and realized that this story need a prologue.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Teen Titans!**

**This is my first story dealing with the Teen Titans and my first story with an OC! Let's see how this goes.**

**Robin's POV**

I opened my eyes only to close them again when I stretched. _Time for a new day! Though, why do I feel like I am forgetting something? _I opened my eyes again and started to get out of bed when I saw it. My calendar. More specifically, a day on the calendar. _The 17__th__ of May...the day my parents died. _I bit my bottom lip in order to keep my small sob from sneaking out. _Why is it still this hard…even after all this time?_

"Robin? Are you awake?" I felt a small smile form on my face as I grabbed my mask from my side table and put it on. I then walked to the door and opened it. There stood the most beautiful and graceful woman I have ever seen or known. Her long flowing red hair matched perfectly with her bright green eyes. Her mouth turned into a beaming smile of joy and love as she saw I was indeed awake. _What did I ever do to deserve her?_

"Cyborg is making the cakes of pan and the eggs of scrambled. Do you want some?" Starfire asked in her sweet voice. I smiled brightly at her, though I had to fake some of the brightness. _I don't want to bother them with the knowledge of why I hate this day. And just because I abhor today doesn't mean I want them to abhor it. I can't be gloomy. I can't ruin their day._

"You bet. Just let me get dress first."

"Do you want me to wait…pums-snookie?" I chuckled. Ever since Star and I became boyfriend and girlfriend, she had been saying the nicknames girlfriends call their boyfriends. Or least tries to say them anyway.

"Nah. You go ahead. I'll be right there sweetie." I admit, I said some of the nicknames too. When we were alone.

"Okay." She then flew down the hallway. I looked after for a second before closing the door. As I walked to my closet, my smile turned into a frown as I started to remember what had happened all those days ago. _Why is it still so hard? Why can't I let go? I'm not the only orphan here, but my friends seem like they have moved on. _I opened my closet door and picked out one of my many superhero outfits. I couldn't help a single tear escape from my right eye. _Why can't I?_

**Lena's POV**

As I entered Jump City, I was amazed by the atmosphere. In the last eight years, I have been to many cities and towns. They were all different and wonderful in their own special way. But by far, Jump City was the most different. The people seem more carefree and happy, like they had no worries in the world. _Maybe it's because the Teen Titans are here. They know they are safe here with superheroes like them watching over them. _A small sparrow was flying by me but stopped when it saw me. I smiled and held out my hand. The sparrow landed on it.

"Oh my, oh my! You're the…oh wait! Where's my manners! Welcome! There are many nice people here and wonderful food to eat! And many comfortable places to sleep!" the bird chirped excitedly to me. I chuckled to myself. The reception I receive every time I entered a new place was pretty much the same. The birds will be excited and want to help me the best they can. The people will at first smile at me…but once they see what I can do…

"Do you have a name?" _It still amazes that birds don't see the need to have personal names for themselves…_

"Nope. But I wouldn't mind if you give me one." I pondered.

"What about Barry?" The small light brown sparrow chirped excitedly.

"I love it! Follow me and I will show you the city!" Barry flew off into the heart of the city and I followed him. Barry abruptly turned around and faced me while hovering in midair.

"I am so rude today! What is your name?"

"You're not being rude. My name is Lena."

"Pretty name." Barry started to guide me into the city again and starting telling me what we seeing. _Maybe…just maybe…I can actually stay here._

**So what do you think? Are you curious? Reviews are appreciated. See ya till the next update!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own Teen Titans. Just Lena.**

**To my grandfather James I have never met and won't meet till the next life, this is you.**

**Beast Boy's POV**

I put my scrambled tofu eggs on my plate and started walking to the table where Raven and Starfire were waiting for their breakfast. _Why can't Cyborg make me food that I can eat? Then I don't have to make my own breakfast and can wait to be served like the others. _I sat down on the table and rubbed my hands in anticipation.

"You know Beast Boy, that most eggs are pasteurized before they enter the store. You won't be eating a live chick if you eat them," commented Raven.

"But I eating them will be saying that I support denying baby chicks the wonderful gift of life!" I exclaimed. Raven shrugged.

"Whatever. It's your life." I smiled in relief as I dug into my eggs. If I said that to Cyborg, he would have kept on trying to persuade me to eat real eggs. Starfire would be confused and Robin wouldn't even have cared enough to inform me that eggs are pasteurized now. But not Raven. She was nice enough to tell me and also nice enough to let me live my own life.

"Pancakes and eggs are here! Another wonderful breakfast by Cyborg! Booyah!" Cyborg exclaimed as he gave Raven and Starfire their breakfasts.

"This looks most delicious Cyborg!" cried Starfire gratefully.

"Thanks," mumbled Raven before eating her breakfast. I looked at her. _Dude, I never noticed before, but she eats like a Queen. Beautiful and regal…wait, what am I doing? _Before I had time to think more on the subject, Robin entered.

"That smells great Cyborg! What kind of pancakes is it?" asked Robin as he plopped down next to Star.

"Chocolate-chip with bacon bits," replied Cyborg proudly as he gave Robin his plate before sitting down next to me with a heaping plate full of food. _Gag…I'm sorry pigs. _Robin raised his eyebrow.

"Chocolate-chip with bacon bits?"

"Yep!"

"That's…unusual." Cyborg shrugged.

"Not really. Everything tastes fantastic with bacon," said Cyborg with a mouth full of pancakes. I shudder. _I am really pigs…_All of a sudden there was a loud wailing and beeping.

"AHH!" I shrieked as I seriously shot up three feet in the air. When I came back down, Robin and Cyborg were at the computer. Raven and Starfire were walking towards them.

"Where is the place that we shall assist Robin?"

"Main Street."

"Who is it this time?" asked Raven. _Oh man is her voice hot…whaaaa? Did I seriously just think that?_

"Cheshire," answered Cyborg.

"Cheshire? That girl with the freaky mask? I thought she got frozen with the Brain!" I exclaimed.

"Apparently not," said Robin.

"What is she doing here in Jump City?" I asked.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out. Teen titans go!" Robin cried. With that, we all ran to the garage and while Cyborg, Raven, and I got into the T-car, Robin and Starfire got on his motorcycle. _Lovebirds._ Before I could say the fox jumped over the lazy dog, we were on our way to fight Cheshire. _Okay dude. What in the world is the matter with me? Why did I compare Raven to a Queen and why did I think that Raven's voice is hot?_

**Lena's POV**

Barry was giving me a tour through a nice park when I saw it. My new home.

"Hang on a minute Barry. I want to check this out." I then went to it with Barry following after me. When I came up to it, I smiled. It was a big and beautiful tree, with bushy, dark green leaves that moved gracefully in the winds. A woodpecker on one of its thick branches looked down at me.

"Isn't my tree great?"

"It is," I agreed as I walked around it. When I arrived back where I started, I looked back at it again. _Yep, this is it. This is the perfect place to sleep. The branches will cover me from the rain and from people. And the grass will be nice and comfortable. Though in a case of a thunderstorm…_I looked around till I saw a restroom. _I can just sleep there. Perfect. _Then I heard sirens blast through the air. I turned around and saw many police cars racing by towards the heart of the city. The logical part of my mind immediately began trying to convince me. _Don't go, the police can take of it, if you go, then you will be considered a freak, a demon, and you will have to leave again…_But as usual, I never listened to the logical part of my brain. I immediately started to run after the police cars. _After all, it's like James used to say. Helping others is in my nature. I can't help it._

**So, what do you think? Please review so I know if I am doing right or wrong so far. Hopefully the next update should be soon.**

**P.S. I have no idea if chocolate-chip pancakes with bacon bits are good or not. But Cyborg does love his meat...**


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own Teen Titans. Just Lena.**

**Raven's POV**

I looked out of the window, making sure I was not looking at a certain person in the passenger seat.

"When there's trouble, you know who to call…TEEN TITANS!" sang Cyborg and Beast Boy very loudly and very off-key. _Their voices are irritating…but I like how Beast Boy puts all his soul into it…agh! Shut up! Shut up! Don't think that, keep emotions under control…_I took a deep breath and kept on taking deep breaths until I felt that my emotions were under control. _I do not like Beast Boy in that way. He is my friend. Nothing more. _

"We're here!" cried Cyborg as he rolled to an abrupt stop. _Good. Let's get this over with so I can mediate as soon as possible._

**Cyborg's POV**

As I got out of the T-car, I noticed that Robin and Starfire had already gotten off the motorcycle and came up beside me.

"Let's go kick some…what the?" I said puzzled. In front of me, Cheshire was on top of a light pole and throwing shuriken. But…that's it. There was nobody around, yet she was just throwing shuriken randomly everywhere.

"This is not normal, am I right?" asked Starfire cautiously.

"Nope. This is what we call very weird," answered Beast Boy. _You took the words right out of my mouth bro._

"Well, we got to stop her anyway. She's causing a disturbance. Teen Titans go!" ordered Robin. We immediately started running to Cheshire. Cheshire turned to face us and threw a shuriken at us. Raven grabbed it with her dark energy and threw it towards her. Cheshire shrieked and jumped off the light pole. _She shrieked? Okay, I don't know Cheshire that well, but she doesn't seem the type to do that…_Beast Boy immediately became a tiger and grabbed her outfit with his teeth.

"Ah! Let me go! Let me go!" Cheshire cried in a panicked voice, struggling to get free. As Beast Boy came over to meet us, I couldn't help feeling a knot in my stomach. _Something is wrong. Terribly wrong._

**Lena's POV**

I followed the police cars till they stopped. When they finally stopped, I kept on going till I saw them. The Teen Titans. They were around this Japanese lady with a Japanese mask. The lady was struggling in a green tiger's teeth. _That must be Beast Boy. _I looked around the scene. There were a lot of shuriken everywhere but no one seemed to be hurt. I breathed a sigh of relief. _The Teen Titans have this situation in control. I don't have to reveal myself. Jump City is still my home at the moment. And maybe…if the Teen Titans keep taking care of situations like this…I can actually stay here permanently. _I then allowed myself to catch my breath.

**Starfire's POV**

_Something is not right. Bad guys are usually harder to defeat. Even the Doctor of Light takes us a little bit to defeat. But it only took us ten seconds to defeat her. _My Robin walked up to her and took off her mask. What we saw made us gasp in surprise.

"You are not Japanese," I pointed out.

"You're not Cheshire," Robin stated. _He is so smart!_

"No! I'm not! I'm sorry, but she told me if I didn't get on the light pole and throw these things, she will kill my kids!" the lady told with tears flowing down her cheeks. _The poor lady…this Cheshire is despicable!_

"Beast Boy let her go," ordered Robin. Beast Boy let her down gently to the ground, before turning into a boy again. Robin kneeled down next to her.

"Do you know why she told you to do this? Do you know where she is?" he asked her in a tone of gentleness. _He is so nice!_

"No she doesn't."

**Beast Boy's POV**

_Who said…AHHHHhhhh…_

**Raven's POV**

I didn't feel anything. I couldn't even think anything. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. The only thing I could do was watch Cheshire come out of nowhere behind Beast Boy. Her hand, holding a kunai, made a swift motion across Beast Boy's neck. For a millisecond, Beast Boy stood there with eyes that were wide open. Then his eyes rolled back in their sockets as he plummeted towards the ground.

**Yeah, I'm horrible. But just hang on and read the next chapter, which should be up tomorrow. I promise, it will all be okay. Till then, please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own TT. Just Lena.**

**Cyborg's POV**

"BEAST BOOOOOYYYY!"

**Robin's POV**

"NOOOOOOOO!"

**Raven's POV**

_That didn't just happened…it couldn't have…no…NOOOO!_

**Starfire's POV**

"BEAST BOY!" I cried as I rushed forward to catch him. When I caught him, I turned him over. His eyes were closed.

"Beast Boy? Wake up Beast Boy. This is not funny Beast Boy. You are scaring me Beast Boy. Wake up. WAKE UP!"

**Lena's POV**

I was about to leave when I heard screams so full of fear and sorrow that made my own heart stop with fear. I immediately turned around and saw Beast Boy lying in Starfire's arms and her crying over him. Then I saw the wound on his neck. _No…no…_

**Robin's POV**

While Starfire pleaded for Beast Boy to wake up, I dimly noticed that my blood was running cold streams of grief into my broken heart. _No...Beast Boy…please…not today. Today was horrible enough already. You can't…you just can't make today more horrible…you can't be dead! You just can't be! You can't leave ME!_

**Cyborg's POV**

I fell to my knees and touched Beast Boy's forehead. He was still warm. If it wasn't for his neck, one would think that he was just sleeping…

"Beast Boy? Bro? You can't do this…not to us…not to me…you're my best friend. If you go…who else am I supposed to play video games with? Who else am I going to tease about eating tofu? Who else is going to call me dude?" I asked him softly, choking up. I felt the first of many tears to come run down my cheeks. _He's…gone. My best friend is gone. Forever._

**Raven's POV**

I could barely contain the rage within me as I looked around for the real Cheshire. I dimly noticed that the false one was already quite a few feet away, running like her life was in danger. But I didn't care about her. I wanted the real one. _Where is she, that evil little piece of filth?_

"Aw…no one." I turned around and saw the real Cheshire on that same light pole that the decoy was on. Though I didn't see her face, I could tell by her voice that she was smiling and was enjoying this very much. I felt my rage turn into explosive fury. _That's it. I don't care if it's wrong. I'm going to kill her. And no one is going to stop me._

**Lena's POV**

After my initial shock was finally over, I started to run towards them like I had never run before.

**Robin's POV**

"You…" I started to say, but I stopped. There were no words in the world that rightly fitted her right now. She laughed.

"Has the cat got the Robin's tongue? And you guys' expressions! You look like your world is crashing down!"

"That's because it is! You just killed my best friend!" yelled Cyborg. _Not to mention someone who was just like a brother to me…_

"And because of that, you are going to pay," threatened Raven. _Raven sounds like she is going to kill Cheshire…and I might just let her._

"We'll see about that. But first, a message from Slade." The broken pieces of my heart turned into pieces of ice. _Slade? Slade was a part of this?!_

"Keep your friends close Robin. Because he was just the beginning." With that, Cheshire jumped off the light pole and started to run. _I don't think so Cheshire._

"Teen Titans go!" I ordered. I then started to run after her, who had by then had easily avoided the police who had surrounded us. _I should be worried about what Slade meant. But I'm not. I'm angry. I'm angry that Slade thinks he can send somebody to do his dirty work, and get away with it. I'm angry that he threatened my friends. But most of all, I'm angry that this assassin thinks she can kill Beast Boy and get away with it. Don't worry Beast Boy. She won't. I promise that you will be avenged._

**Starfire's POV**

My friends ran off to catch Cheshire for her despicable deed. I started to follow them when I remembered that my green friend was still lying in my arms. I looked at him and back at my friends. Then I looked at my dear friend who will never smile or tell a joke again. _What am I going to do? I want to make her pay for killing Beast Boy. But…I just cannot leave him here…alone…_Then a hand grabbed my arm.

**Lena's POV**

"Go! I'll take care of him! Go!" I cried, trying to pry Beast Boy out of Starfire's arms. She looked at me and nodded. She let me take Beast Boy out of her hands and she flew off in the direction that her friends and now the police were headed. I closed my eyes and concentrated. _Come on…don't let it be too late..._I gasped and opened my eyes. I felt it. It was faint, and quickly getting fainter, but I still felt life. _He's still alive. Thank goodness. I'm not too late._ I immediately started to cry.

**So? What do you think? I will update as soon as I can. Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own TT. Just Lena.**

**Raven's POV**

We easily caught up to that conniving little witch. She turned around while she was running and threw more shurikens at us but I deflected them with my dark energy. Beside me, I saw Cyborg take a shot at her with his arm cannon. She dodged it just in time.

"Drat," mumbled Cyborg.

"Don't worry. We will get her," I reassured Cyborg. _We must. Even if it takes us to the ends of the earth or the rest of our lives, we will make her pay._

**Robin's POV**

After Cheshire barely dodged Cyborg's sonic blast, I noticed that we were close enough for me to throw my birdarangs. _Finally. I can't let her run away from her punishment anymore._

With both hands, I reached into my belt and threw four birdarangs. They didn't hit her, but the explosion made her stumble and fall to the ground. I smiled. _Yes._

**Cyborg's POV**

_Yes! We surely got her now! _I did a full sprint towards her. Cheshire quickly got up and started to run away. _But it's okay. I'm close enough to her now. She can't run away from me forever. Because there is no way I'm letting her run away after taking my best friend away from me. I owe it to Beast Boy._

**Starfire's POV**

I flew like I had never flown before in order to catch up to my friends. When I saw them, I started to fly upwards into the sky. When I thought I had gone up high enough, I did the sky dive towards the villain I hated above all the other villains. _This is for you Beast Boy, my very dear friend. _ I started throwing my starbolts to the front and sides of the villain, making her stop her escape. I only stopped throwing them when I saw Cyborg tackle her.

"Way to go Star!" I smiled slightly at my very dear Robin as I stopped my flight and hovered. But it was only a slight smile. My heart would not let my mouth move up any higher.

**Raven's POV**

When Cyborg pinned her down, I stopped flying and started to walk towards them.

"Booyah. We got you. Now you are going to pay for what you did," threatened Cyborg menacingly. _And it will be very painful. _I had to clench my teeth in order to contain my fury. _If only I can let it loose. She will certainly get the punishment she deserves if I let my fury out. But I can't risk endangering my friends. I can't bear to lose anyone else. _Cheshire laughed.

"Really? Are you sure? I will escape from whatever prison you put me in."

"Who says we are going to put you in a prison?" I said with all the abhorrence I had for her. That shut her up for a second.

"Wow. That green freak must have really meant a lot to you."

"HE'S NOT A FREAK!" We all yelled. Robin took out his bo and placed it on Cheshire's neck. Cyborg raised his arm cannon and revved it up. Starfire powered up her starbolts and I closed my eyes and concentrated on gathering up my power. I was about to say the spell when I remembered something. _No…she's an exception…I won't be breaking my promise if I kill her…_I opened my eyes and saw the same look on my friends' eyes that were surely in my eyes. The look of realization. Robin took away his bo and both Cyborg and Starfire powered down. I myself stopped gathering up my power. Cheshire snickered.

"Realize that you don't have the heart to kill me?"

"No. We realized that you aren't worth it," answered Robin. _I wish she was, but she isn't. If I kill her, I will break my promise to myself that I will never kill unless there was no other way. Unfortunately, there is another way to punish her. _Cheshire laughed again.

"That's just the coward's excuse." I swiftly went over to her head and kicked it. Her head flipped to the side and she didn't move again. I actually smiled slightly. _That…actually felt really good._

"Is she unconscious?" asked Starfire.

"Not sure. Let me make sure," answered Cyborg. He punched Cheshire's head.

"Now she is."

**Starfire's POV**

I breathed a sigh of relief. _Good…it is over…_I immediately floated to the ground and started to cry. _Now that the avenging of Beast Boy is over, the mourning of Beast Boy has begun. _I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw that it was Robin. He bit his lip and looked at me before looking at the others. He gasped and looked at me.

"Starfire?"

"Yes Robin?"

"Where's Beast Boy?"

"He's…" I widened my eyes in horror. I must have been so stricken with grief and taken up with righteous fury so not have noticed what I have done.

"A girl…I do not remember what she looked like…told me she would take care of him and me to go. I very badly wanted to stop Cheshire that I gave him to her…I'm so sorry Robin! What have I done?!" Robin did not answer. He just left and Cyborg quickly followed him. _What have I done? Did I catch Beast Boy's murderer only to leave his body in the hands that might be evil?_

**Robin's POV**

I ran just as hard, possibly just a bit harder, as when I was chasing Cheshire. I didn't blame Star for leaving Beast Boy's body with an unknown person. I knew for certain that she wasn't the only one not thinking clearly when Beast Boy. _Heck, I'm still not really thinking clearly. But that doesn't matter. I got to see if this girl is on the side of good or evil. If she is good, then we will thank her and…go on from there. If she's evil and has had done something to his body, she will regret it. _Finally, I turned the corner. What I saw made me abruptly stop. There was girl with dark brown hair pulled back in a braid leaning over Beast Boy. She was crying over Beast Boy. But her sentiment wasn't what made me stop. What made me stop was the bright yellow orange glow on Beast Boy's neck that her tears were falling on.

**Cyborg's POV**

_What in the world is she doing to Beast Boy? _Then that weird glow on Beast Boy's neck stopped. She stopped crying and smiled. Then she looked up and saw us. I gasped. Her eyes were the same color as that glow but when she blinked, they turned into the most beautiful eyes I ever saw. Her eyes were a light blue, so light that it rivaled the Caribbean Sea or an iceberg. I felt my heart skip a beat at the sight of them.

"Who are you?" I called.

"What did you do to Beast Boy?" asked Robin, walking towards her. I followed suit. Then her eyes grew wide with fright. She quickly but carefully laid Beast Boy on the ground and ran off.

**Lena's POV**

_They saw me…I'm going to have to leave as soon as I can…_I felt a small pang of grief. _I just got here…I don't want to go already! But I got to…before they come after me for being a freak. _I turned into an alley and then turned back to peek around the corner. They didn't follow me. I pulled my head back into the alley and leaned against the building. _Well, even though I have to leave Jump City, I don't regret what I did. Not one little bit._

**Well, what do you think? Please don't be afraid to give constructive criticism. I need it. I should be able to update tomorrow. **


	7. Chapter 6

**I don't own TT. Just Lena.**

**Robin's POV**

"Wait! Stop!" I called as I ran after her. _What did she do? For some reason, I get the feeling she's not a bad guy. But then why did she look so scared?_

"Whoa, dude. What just happened?" I skidded to a stop. My heart skipped a beat. _It can't be…can it?_ My heart full of hope and disbelief, I slowly turned my head and looked down. Beast Boy looked at me with questioning and confused eyes.

"Robin?" The tears that I managed to hold back finally burst forth.

"BEAST BOY!" I cried as I dove onto Beast Boy and grabbed him into a bear hug. _I don't know how…but he's alive. HE'S ALIVE! _

**Cyborg's POV**

I closed my eyes and slapped my face. It hurt. _Good, now I'm awake. Because what I saw was too good to be true. _I opened them. I still saw Robin hugging my best friend. Who was very much alive. My broken heart pieced itself together so well that it felt like it was never broken. I bit my bottom lip to keep in my joyful and relieved sobs and my legs started to shake.

"Whoa! What…" Beast Boy started to ask in a really surprised and confused voice to Robin.

"BB! YOU'RE ALIVE!" I cried as I ran and jump on my friends. When I landed on them, I pulled both of them into a hug, but I squeezed Beast Boy hardest of all. _He's alive. We didn't lose him forever. I didn't lose him forever._

**Beast Boy's POV**

_What in the world is going on? One minute I was standing behind that fake Cheshire, and the next I wake up on the street. Then Robin and Cyborg tackle me and act like I just came back from the dead…WAIT A SEC!_

"I'm alive? Did I die?" I asked cautiously. Robin and Cyborg loosened their hugs so that they look at each other. Then they looked at me.

"What do you last remember?" Robin asked.

"Well, we just found out that Cheshire wasn't really Cheshire and…" I gasped and grasped my neck. _I remember now…I remember the pain…wait! Where's the cut?_

"My neck! Where's the cut that Cheshire gave me?" I removed my hand.

"What?" they exclaimed.

**Starfire's POV**

After we gave Cheshire over to the police, Raven and I flew after Robin and Cyborg. I had to make myself fly, because I did not want to know what had happened to Beast Boy's body. _I am a terrible friend to give him over to a complete stranger. I do not even remember what she looked like! She could be a very evil villain! She could be a witch, and needs my friend's body for a horrible potion! Oh what have I done? _Even with these thoughts and fears of mine, I flew anyway. Because I needed to face what I have done to my friend as well as I needed know what had happened to him. Then we flew around the corner. What I saw made me stop flying and gasp. A feeling of complete happiness spread from my heart to the ends of my body. My hands went up to cover up my quivering mouth and tears of joy started to flow down my cheeks rapidly.

"BEAST BOY!" I cried as I flew very quickly over to where he, Cyborg, and my dear Robin were. When I reached them, I wrapped my arms around my green friend and hugged him very tight. _I cannot believe it…he is alive! My friend Beast Boy is alive! My dear little green friend is alive!_

"Did I not tell you that you were scaring me? Did I not tell you that this was not funny? Did I not tell you to wake up? What took you so long? You better not make me believe that you are dead ever again!" I exclaimed, not angry one little bit. I felt my friend who is very much alive pat my back.

"Sorry. I try harder not to next time," he told me.

**Raven's POV**

_How…is he alive? He shouldn't be alive, much less talking and sitting up. But he is. HE IS! _I flew very fast over to my friends. Beast Boy looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey Raven." I took off my hood, revealing to everyone my tears of joy. I then pulled Beast Boy close to me and I gave him the tightest hug I had ever given in my life. _I can feel him breath and his body is warm. I can feel his heartbeat. I am not hallucinating. He is alive. My heart is whole again._

"How? How can this be? We…I saw…"

"It must have been that girl." We all turned to Robin.

"Girl? What girl?" Beast Boy asked.

"The same girl that I gave Beast Boy to?" asked Starfire. Robin nodded.

"When Cyborg and I got here, we saw her crying over him…"

"And there was this weird glow on Beast Boy's neck," continued Cyborg.

"Then what?" I asked.

"She stopped crying and the glow stopped. When she saw us, she ran," answered Cyborg.

"We were about to go after her to ask her what she just did but then…we found that Beast Boy was still alive," finished Robin.

"So that's why there's no cut on my neck!"

"She healed you…with her tears," I commented. _Who is she? What kind of power does she have that she can heal people with her tears? _Robin got up.

"Let's go."

"Are we going home?" asked Starfire.

"Yes. First we are going to celebrate that Beast Boy is back with us. Then we are going find this girl so we can tell her how grateful we are." _I agree a 100 percent. If it wasn't for her, Beast Boy would be dead and I would be heartbroken forever._

**Yay! Anyway, because of school, I don't know if I will have time to update. However, if I get enough reviews, I WILL make time to update tomorrow. Anyway, see ya till then!**


	8. Chapter 7

**I don't own TT. Just Lena.**

**Robin's POV**

"Okay, ready…set…go!" cried Starfire with a stopwatch in her hand. Immediately Cyborg and Beast Boy planted their faces into whole apple pies and started to eat.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" chanted Starfire and I. Raven just looked at the scene with a smile. Pieces of apple pie were flying everywhere as Cyborg and Beast Boy ate like there was no tomorrow. Before we knew it, Beast Boy shot straight up and held up the empty pie plate above his head.

"I win!" he cried.

"Beast Boy is the winner of this contest of pie-eating!" Starfire cried, stopping the stopwatch. Cyborg lifted his messy face from the mostly-eaten pie.

"Aw man!" he complained. I looked at his pouting mouth, which didn't reach his eyes. _He let Beast Boy win. I don't blame him. I would've done the same. _Raven levitated a washcloth in front of Beast Boy who grabbed it. After wiping his face, he slammed down the washcloth on the table.

"What else should we do?" He asked. I sighed and looked at the clock. _As much as I want to keep on celebrating forever, I can't. I got to find her. _

"What about a contest of the video games?" suggested Starfire.

"That sounds good to me! Let's go BB!" cried Cyborg, already running towards the T.V.

"Hey, dude wait for me!" cried Beast Boy running after him. While Starfire and Raven flew after them, I quietly walk towards the front door.

"You're going to search for her," said a familiar voice quietly. I winced. _Darn it, I wanted to leave without anybody noticing. _ I turned around and saw Raven standing there alone. The others were still absorbed in getting the video game ready to play.

"Yes. You guys keep on celebrating. I shall be back shortly," I told her. _Just let me go quietly; don't ask me why I have to do this alone…_

"Alright. If you can, bring her back. I want to say thank you as well," said Raven nodding. I breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank you Raven._

"Also, before the chance is gone, I'm sorry about your parents," Raven apologized. My mouth dropped open and I started back in surprise. _How…did she know? I haven't told anyone, not even Starfire about today…_

"We've been a team for a few years now. I always felt great distress coming from you but since you didn't say anything, I didn't say anything. It wasn't till I went into your mind when Slade was haunting you and you let us see what was in your case did I decide to do some research. I'm sorry," continued Raven. I nodded and turned and walked towards the door. When I reached it, I stopped.

"It's okay. Thanks for being concern, but I am fine," I lied.

"Right. See you later," said Raven in a way that sounded like she knew I was lying.

"See you later," I said. I opened the door and left the tower. As soon as the door was closed quietly behind me, I started to run into Jump city. I knew that I would travel faster if I used my motorcycle but I figured that the girl could easily hear it and hide. Besides, I felt like jumping across rooftops. As I used my grabbling cable on the nearest building, the memory of the girl's eyes flashed in the front of my mind. _Why did she look so afraid of us? Didn't she know who we were? Why heal Beast Boy if she was that afraid of us? _As I pulled myself onto the rooftop, I looked around at the city below. I didn't see her so I jumped to the nearest rooftop. _Who are you? Where are you? Why did you run? Why was there fear in your eyes? And…why was there also a haunted look? Why does it looked so familiar?_

I landed on the rooftop and again I looked around. Again, I didn't see her. As I jumped onto the next rooftop, I found an answer to one of my many questions. I remembered where I saw that haunted look before. In my own eyes whenever I am haunted by my past. Like today. _This is why I need to find her. Not only to find out what happened to make her so scared of us, but also to thank her for making today a whole lot less horrible than it could have been._

**I hopefully should be able to update tomorrow, but can you please review? I need to know if I am on the right track with this story or not (And how I can improve). Till then, see ya!**


	9. Chapter 8

"Girl? What girl?" Beast Boy asked.

"The same girl that I gave Beast Boy to?" asked Starfire. Robin nodded.

"When Cyborg and I got here, we saw her crying over him…"

"And there was this weird glow on Beast Boy's neck," continued Cyborg.

"Then what?" I asked.

"She stopped crying and the glow stopped. When she saw us, she ran," answered Cyborg.

"We were about to go after her to ask her what she just did but then…we found that Beast Boy was still alive," finished Robin.

"So that's why there's no cut on my neck!"

"She healed you…with her tears," I commented. _Who is she? What kind of power does she have that she can heal people with her tears? _Robin got up.

"Let's go."

"Are we going home?" asked Starfire.

"Yes. First we are going to celebrate that Beast Boy is back with us. Then we are going find this girl so we can tell her how grateful we are." _I agree a 100 percent. If it wasn't for her, Beast Boy would be dead and I would be heartbroken forever._

**Chapter 7**

**Robin's POV**

"Okay, ready…set…go!" cried Starfire with a stopwatch in her hand. Immediately Cyborg and Beast Boy planted their faces into whole apple pies and started to eat.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" chanted Starfire and I. Raven just looked at the scene with a smile. Pieces of apple pie were flying everywhere as Cyborg and Beast Boy ate like there was no tomorrow. Before we knew it, Beast Boy shot straight up and held up the empty pie plate above his head.

"I win!" he cried.

"Beast Boy is the winner of this contest of pie-eating!" Starfire cried, stopping the stopwatch. Cyborg lifted his messy face from the mostly-eaten pie.

"Aw man!" he complained. I looked at his pouting mouth, which didn't reach his eyes. _He let Beast Boy win. I don't blame him. I would've done the same. _Raven levitated a washcloth in front of Beast Boy who grabbed it. After wiping his face, he slammed down the washcloth on the table.

"What else should we do?" He asked. I sighed and looked at the clock. _As much as I want to keep on celebrating forever, I can't. I got to find her. _

"What about a contest of the video games?" suggested Starfire.

"That sounds good to me! Let's go BB!" cried Cyborg, already running towards the T.V.

"Hey, dude wait for me!" cried Beast Boy running after him. While Starfire and Raven flew after them, I quietly walk towards the front door.

"You're going to search for her," said a familiar voice quietly. I winced. _Darn it, I wanted to leave without anybody noticing. _ I turned around and saw Raven standing there alone. The others were still absorbed in getting the video game ready to play.

"Yes. You guys keep on celebrating. I shall be back shortly," I told her. _Just let me go quietly; don't ask me why I have to do this alone…_

"Alright. If you can, bring her back. I want to say thank you as well," said Raven nodding. I breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank you Raven._

"Also, before the chance is gone, I'm sorry about your parents," Raven apologized. My mouth dropped open and I started back in surprise. _How…did she know? I haven't told anyone, not even Starfire about today…_

"We've been a team for a few years now. I always felt great distress coming from you but since you didn't say anything, I didn't say anything. It wasn't till I went into your mind when Slade was haunting you and you let us see what was in your case did I decide to do some research. I'm sorry," continued Raven. I nodded and turned and walked towards the door. When I reached it, I stopped.

"It's okay. Thanks for being concern, but I am fine," I lied.

"Right. See you later," said Raven in a way that sounded like she knew I was lying.

"See you later," I said. I opened the door and left the tower. As soon as the door was closed quietly behind me, I started to run into Jump city. I knew that I would travel faster if I used my motorcycle but I figured that the girl could easily hear it and hide. Besides, I felt like jumping across rooftops. As I used my grabbling cable on the nearest building, the memory of the girl's eyes flashed in the front of my mind. _Why did she look so afraid of us? Didn't she know who we were? Why heal Beast Boy if she was that afraid of us? _As I pulled myself onto the rooftop, I looked around at the city below. I didn't see her so I jumped to the nearest rooftop. _Who are you? Where are you? Why did you run? Why was there fear in your eyes? And…why was there also a haunted look? Why does it looked so familiar?_

I landed on the rooftop and again I looked around. Again, I didn't see her. As I jumped onto the next rooftop, I found an answer to one of my many questions. I remembered where I saw that haunted look before. In my own eyes whenever I am haunted by my past. Like today. _This is why I need to find her. Not only to find out what happened to make her so scared of us, but also to thank her for making today a whole lot less horrible than it could have been._

**Chapter 8**

**Beast Boy's POV**

"I win! That's five games in a row! I am the video game champion!" I cried as I stood on the couch and took a victorious stance. I waited a second, expecting Cyborg to tackle me or do something to shut me up.

"Don't be too sure about that! Get down and play so I can break your streak!" challenged Cyborg. I looked at him. He didn't look peeved at all. _I knew it. He's been letting me win. I know that they thought I was dead, but I'm not. I'm not even injured._

"You know dude, I'm not going to break into a million pieces if I lose," I told him as I plopped down on the couch and grabbed the controller. As I expected, Cyborg's challenger face immediately became startled.

"What? Why…did you say that? I know that," commented Cyborg, trying to recover.

"Really? Dude, I may be not the sharpest knife in the drawer but I'm definitely not the dullest. I know you've been letting me win," I stated.

"You know that metaphor? And what dull means?" Raven asked in a surprised tone.

"Of course. What's a metaphor?" I asked. Everyone laughed. Cyborg pulled me by the neck and gave me a head noogie.

"Hey!" I protested.

"What you just said was a metaphor!" Cyborg informed me.

"Hey is a metaphor?" I asked, even more confused.

"No, Beast Boy. A metaphor is a comparison between two or more things without the words like or as," answered Starfire.

"Oh," I commented. _I think I got that._

"Anyway, let's play. And this time Cyborg, give it all you got!" I said.

"But…" he said a bit weakly.

"No buts! Look, I know that you thought that I went to heaven. And I'm sorry for making you grieve. But I'm alive, and I will like to be treated like I'm going to live, not like I'm going to die any second," I told them.

"You're right," said Raven.

"But Raven," protested Cyborg.

"If one lived their life in fear that they or someone they loved will die at any second, then he hasn't lived at all. Life is meant to be enjoyed, not to be full of fear," said Raven. I looked at Raven's calm and beautiful face. _She is so smart…I'm so lucky that I'm one of her friends...wait…why does my heart act like I want to be more than her friend?_

"You right. Come one Beast Boy, let's do this," said Cyborg with a competitive edge. I looked closely at his face. _Yep. He's back._

"Yes let's," I replied.

"Wait!" cried Starfire. We all turned to look at her.

"Where is Robin?" she asked.

"Why he's right…where did he go?!" I exclaimed, my head searching frantically for my leader and friend. _I thought he was right there…_

"He went out," answered Raven calmly.

"Where? Wait, you knew and you didn't tell us?" asked Cyborg a bit angrily. _Hey, don't get mad at her…_

"He wanted us to keep on celebrating. Besides, I think that he wanted to find the girl who healed Beast Boy alone," she answered calmly again. _It's amazing how well she keeps her emotions under control…_

"Why?" asked Starfire anxiously. Raven shrugged.

"That's doesn't matter," I stated. They all looked at me.

"Why?" Cyborg asked in a way that sounded like he was majorly confused.

"Because we're going to search for her too. She healed me, so I'm the one who needs to thank her the most," I replied. _After all, if it wasn't for me, I would be dead and my friends would have broken hearts because of me. I owe her at least that much._

"Then what are we waiting for? Teen Titans go!" ordered Cyborg. We started to run towards the door when I remembered something.

"Wait!" The others stopped running and looked at me with questioning faces.

"What is it Beast Boy?" asked Starfire.

"What does she look like?" I asked. _After all, I woke up after she left._

"She has beautiful dark brown hair tied back in a braid and she has the most entrancing light blue eyes you have ever seen," replied Cyborg dreamily. _Uh, dude...are you okay? You sound like you have a crush on her...oh great giant tofu! That's why I've been thinking about Raven in that way! I have a crush on her! But, how can I have a crush on someone so soon after Terra? Though, I have to admit, I haven't thought much of her lately, if at all._

"Do you remember what she looked like Starfire?" asked Raven. Starfire looked at her feet.

"I do not. I think I was in what doctors will call a state of shock," she admitted. _Oh Star..._

"Okay. Since only one of us knows what she looks like, let's stick together and show Cyborg any girl with...dark brown braided hair and light blue eyes," suggested Raven. We all nodded in agreement. _I will just have to think about this whole Raven crush thing later. This mystery girl who saved me comes first._

"Let's go," I said. We all then left the tower and ran straight into Jump City._  
_

**What's going to happen next? Find out in the next update? Please, with a cherry on top, don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I don't own TT. Just Lena.**

**Guest: Thank you! I'm glad that you think that it is awesome!**

**Lena's POV**

After being careful that I wasn't noticed and getting lost twice, I finally made it back to the tree that I hoped would be my home in Jump City. I looked up at Sparkles, a robin that saved me from getting lost a third time.

"Thanks Sparkles," I said very gratefully. The small robin jumped off my shoulder and flew in front of my face.

"No problem…ooh sparkly!" Sparkles exclaimed as she flew towards a quarter on the ground that the sun was reflecting on. I chuckled.

"Lena! There you are!" cried a familiar voice. I looked up and saw Barry flying down towards me. He stopped a few inches from my face and hovered there.

"You just ran off! I didn't know what you were doing so I just stayed here, hoping you will return soon. But you didn't!" chirped an irritated Barry. _Poor guy, I just left him hanging._

"I'm sorry Barry. The Teen Titans needed my help," I apologized.

"You speak to birds? You are indeed a curious one Lena," said a voice behind me. Startled and very much afraid, I turned around and gasped in surprise. Speedy was behind me. _What is he doing here? He is supposed to be in Steel City! Are the rest of Titans East here? And…how in the world does he know my name?_

"How do you know my name?" I asked him, moving my feet in a way so that I can run at a full sprint at any second.

"You don't know me, but my family was sleeping at my Dad's friend's house the night you killed your parents," he replied coldly. My heart was suddenly seized with the icy cold hand of fear.

"I didn't kill them," I told him a bit pleadingly. I took a step backwards.

"Um, I saw you. Your house was all burned down and you were…on fire. But you weren't screaming in pain or anything. Then the fire went out and you weren't burned at all," he told me, getting close to me while getting out his bow and arrow. I took a few more steps backwards. _So that is what I looked like to my neighbors. No wonder they thought me a demon and a freak._

"Then about a week ago, you tried to burn down an apartment building in Steel City. My city," Speedy continued. _I remember that, but I was trying to save it, not burn it. Wait…how did he know that I was there? _

"I didn't start the fire. I was trying to put it out," I said, a bit more pleadingly.

"Yeah right. Anyway, I managed to catch a glimpse of you touching the building and you were on fire. Just like all those years ago. Luckily, I was able to find the truck driver who gave you a ride to my city. He told me that you were going to Jump City. So leaving my teammates to take care of Steel City, I left so I can bring you to justice before you did any more damage," Speedy said getting even closer. I kept walking backwards till my back hit the tree. _What should I do? If I run, he can easily shoot me, or tackle me. I can't fight him, it's not his fault that he thinks I'm a bad guy. I am a freak after all. A good freak, but a freak nevertheless._

"I'm a good guy. Really," I said, trying to convince him. But the fear was evident in my voice.

"I don't believe you. But if you come with me quietly, I will see that you will get a nice cell in Steel City," offered Speedy, his arrow now only inches from my face.

"Get that arrow away from our Queen!" cried Sparkles. I looked up and saw Barry, Sparkles, and the woodpecker from earlier fly straight to Speedy and started attacking him.

"Ah! Get away from me!" He cried, trying to get the birds away from him.

"Run Lena!" cried Barry.

"Yeah, while we still have this annoying human!" added the woodpecker. I immediately started running as fast as I could.

"Be careful! And don't hurt him! And thank you!" I cried to the birds. If they answered, I didn't hear it. That was because in a matter of seconds, I had left the park and was well on my way into the heart of Jump City. _I guess there will be no planning where to go next, finding some food and money, or sleeping under the tree tonight. I got to leave Jump City now._

**Ah! What's going to happen next? Well, keep on reading and you will find out! **

**P.S. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**I don't own TT. Just Lena.**

**Sorry if I'm not building up the story very well. But I'm pretty sure that this is going to be a long fanfic. And I am taking a playwriting course where my teacher wants to get right to the action. So that may be affecting me. In any case, I am going to try to build up the story better, starting with this chapter.**

**Robin's POV**

"Where are you?" I whispered to the streets below me. But no one answered. I sighed and jumped to another rooftop. _Maybe she already left Jump City. If she did, well I guess I will have to go to the computers and see if there have been any reports of anyone getting healed by a girl's tears. _I looked at the streets below me and the result was the same. There was no girl with dark brown hair tied back in a braid with light blue eyes. I sighed again. _Maybe, I should just go back…_I shook my head to get rid of that thought. _No. I will keep on looking till every part of Jump City has been searched. If I still can't find her, then I will search the web till I find at least a clue of where she could be. I need to thank her for saving my friend. I need to find out why she is so frightened and haunted. If I can find out why, then I can help her. Because that is what heroes do. We save people. _

I jumped to another rooftop and looked at the streets below me. I still didn't find her. I gave a sigh that had a tint of frustration. _Where in the world can she be? _I jumped to another rooftop. _I wonder what my team is doing right now. _I gave a slight chuckle. _If they can see me now, they would think that I am being obsessive again. And maybe I am. But my gut tells me that I need to find her as soon as possible. And I feel connected to her, probably because we share that same haunted look. _I looked the streets below me again, only to see that she was not there.

I looked around me and decided to move in a different direction. I used my grabbling cable on the light pole across from me and when I made sure the line was securely around it, I swung across. Using the momentum, I easily landed on the rooftop that was right in front of me. I looked below me again and sighed. _Why am I still haunted by what happened years ago?_ _I mean, I should be over my parents' death by now. Especially since Batman and I found their killer and brought him to justice. But no. I occasionally relived it at night and no matter how much I try, I still hate May 17__th__. Why does it still affect me so? Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg are over their parents' deaths. Or at least more so than I am. Raven's Mother is still alive and she doesn't seem to regret killing her Father. I am the leader. I should be able to at least mostly enjoy today. But I can't. I abhor today. And I know I would have abhorred it even more if BB died._

All of a sudden, a beep came from my belt.

"The communicator!" I grabbed it and answered it. The screen showed Speedy with messy hair and it looked like he was running.

"Speedy! What's the matter…wait are you in Jump City?" I asked, recognizing the buildings that he was running by.

"Yes. There was a dangerous supervillian that left my city and is now here. I thought I could capture her without bothering you guys but she escaped," answered Speedy in a frustrated tone.

"Don't worry about it. I will contact my teammates and we will find her. Who is she?" I questioned Speedy, already on the move.

"I don't know her supervillian name, but her real name is Lena Grayham. Be careful Robin. She has the power of fire and she even killed her own parents in cold blood," warned Speedy. A tinge of rage was injected into my bloodstream and was rapidly spreading throughout my body. _She killed her parents? She must have not have a heart if she could that dastardly deed._

"What does she look like? What is she wearing?" I further questioned Speedy a bit angrily.

"She is wearing a light blue sweatshirt and jeans. She is a tan causcain and has dark brown hair tied back in a braid and has light blue eyes," he replied. My heart skipped a beat. _That's…the girl who saved Beast Boy! _

"And don't fall for her I'm-actually-a-good-guy-act," Speedy warned.

"Thanks. I will find her," I said while turning off the communicator before Speedy could reply. _I can't call the others. If I find her with my friends, she might get threaten and attack. And I can't risk their lives today. Mine will be risked, but I don't care. I got to ask her if Speedy is right about her killing her parents. And if it is, I got to ask her why she saved Beast Boy. _I stopped on a rooftop and looked around me but didn't see Lena or Speedy. _I don't know what is going on, but I do know one thing. I got to find her before Speedy._

**What do you think? Please tell me what you honestly think and I should be able to update tomorrow. But thanks for the reviews so far!**


	12. Chapter 11

**I don't own TT. Just Lena.**

**RealisticFantasy: Thank you for your comments! I really appreciate it!**

**Anonymous: I'm really glad that you like the last chapter that much! Anyway, I don't think you can post stories without making an account. Though, you can sign in with Facebook, Twitter, etc. I hope you and your boyfriend are doing well. Again, thank you for your comments!**

**Beast Boy's POV**

"Hello?" I called hopefully as I opened the dumpster and looked inside. My hopeful smile changed into a frown of disappointment as I saw that there were only trash bags.

"BB, she's not going to be in the dumpster," said Raven behind me. I cringed a bit inside from the criticism. _Does she only find fault with me? _I turned around and closed the dumpster. My frown changed back into an optimistic smile.

"You never know. A habit of hers could be dumpster diving," I said cheerfully even though I wasn't cheerful on the inside. We have been searching for this girl forever and I was beginning to think that we will never find her. _After all, she ran off as soon as she healed me, and we only started searching for her an hour or so after that. She could be halfway to Gotham by now. _

"Dumpster diving?" Raven repeated. Even though her hood was up, I could feel her eyebrow arch up high.

"Yeah, when you dive into a dumpster and see what can be saved or not. It's also fun just to land on the trash bags," I answered, making it up as I go. I braced myself for one of Raven's famous sarcastic remarks.

"Forget being a hero. I want to be a dumpster diver now," said Raven very sarcastically. The comment bounced off the wall protecting my heart. Luckily, the wall was strong and it didn't break.

"You do have a point though," Raven continued. My mouth dropped open in surprise and my heart had a small flicker of hope. _Did Raven…just complimented me?_

"She may not have a home and very well have to…dumpster dive in order to survive. Let's keep on checking the alleys and any other likely places where a homeless girl would sleep," Raven said. My heart jumped up and down from glee. _She did compliment me! I gave her inspiration! I have a shot with her after all! Wait, what about Terra? I still have feelings for her…don't I?_

"Beast Boy! Raven!" called a familiar voice. Raven and I looked up and saw Starfire floating down towards us. When she landed on the ground, we saw that she looked very worried and she was biting her lip.

"Did you have any luck in finding the girl of mystery? I did not and neither did Cyborg," she said sadly. Raven and I shook our heads. Starfire sighed in disappointment. Then I saw Cyborg turned around the corner and come towards us.

"I assume that you guys found no trace of her," he said.

"Nada," I confirmed.

"But Beast Boy came up with the idea that she may be homeless," added Raven. I felt my green face get red and very hot. Cyborg and Starfire looked at me in surprise.

"Really?" he asked me.

"Well, I did say that she may have a habit of dumpster diving," I admitted sheepishly. Cyborg opened his mouth but before he could say anything, a sparrow was suddenly chirping in my face.

"Whoa birdie! Whoa!" I exclaimed my hands up and startled by the sparrow's sudden appearance.

"Birds do not normally act like this yes?" asked Starfire.

"Nope," stated Cyborg.

"This is weird," commented Raven. Undeterred by my friends' statements and my desperate attempts to calm the bird down, the bird kept on chirping in my face. _What is up with this bird? If only I could speak bird, then I could understand what he or she wants. Wait a minute! I can speak bird! _I turned into a little green sparrow and was immediately bombed with the sparrow's frantic pleas.

"It's about time you turned into a bird! You got to help! She's in danger! Me, Sparkles, and Woody delayed him but he shot at the ground and made smoke and got away! He's going to kill her!" chirped the sparrow rapidly nonstop.

"Whoa, slow down! I got none of that!" I chirped back. _This is weird; I never have been pestered by birds before. Why now?_

"The Queen of the Birds is being attacked by a guy with arrows! I and two other birds were able to stop him long enough for her to get away, but then he got away! He's going to kill her!" cried the sparrow.

"There's a Queen of the Birds?" I asked surprised. _I never knew that. Cool. I should talk to birds more often._

"Yes you idiot! Now go save her!" chirped the sparrow impatiently. _Idiot? Who is he calling an idiot?_ He then flew behind me and gave me a shove with his beak.

"Hey! How am I supposed to find her? I don't know what kind of bird she is!" I protested. The sparrow stopped pushing me and looked at me like I was stupid.

"Don't you have any instincts?! You're a bird right now!" he chirped a bit angrily.

"Well, once and a while I have the urge to eat a worm, but I can easily push that away," I admitted. _Thank goodness the others can't understand me._

"Ugh, there's no time! She's not a bird!" the sparrow chirped shortly while pushing me again.

"Huh?" I asked, more confused than before. _How can the Queen of the Birds not be a bird?_

"She's a girl named Lena! Just fly around this city and once you see her, you will feel the Spirit of the Phoenix within her!" the sparrow explained, still pushing me.

"Spirit of the…" I started to ask when my confusion suddenly cleared up. I felt something in my brain clicked as everything started to make sense. _A girl named Lena…the girl healed me with her tears…_

"I'm on it," I chirped as I immediately started flying, leaving my friends behind.

"BB! Where are you going?" called out Cyborg.

"What did the sparrow say?" asked Starfire loudly.

"Can't you tell us about it?" questioned Raven loudly as well. I didn't answer. I just hope they will forgive me there was no time to explain it all. Especially since some of it was on the edge of unbelievable. As I flew over Jump City, a pit of worry and anxiety began to form in my stomach. _This girl, the Queen of the Birds, also known as Lena…she must be the girl who saved me. Because that sparrow told me she has the Spirit of the Phoenix. I don't know that much about Phoenixes, but I heard that they can heal any injuries with their tears. And what are the chances of a girl with magic tears and a girl with a Phoenix spirit being in Jump City on the same day? _

I looked carefully at the people below me but I saw no girl with dark brown hair with light blue eyes. I didn't feel the Spirit of the Phoenix either, whatever that felt like. _And even if I'm wrong and this Phoenix girl is not the same girl who saved me, she still needs my help. A guy with arrows is going to kill her. I just hope I get there in time._

**Who will find Lena first? Read on and find out! I will update as soon as I can. Till then, please review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**I don't own TT. Just Lena.**

**Thank you anonymous for your review! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter!**

**Lena's POV**

I ran as hard and fast as I could down the streets of Jump City, blending in with the crowd whenever there was one. My lungs were burning as I struggled to breathe. _I need a place to hide so I can breathe…but where? _At the corner of my eye, I saw an open dumpster in an alley. _Well…he probably won't think to look there. _I immediately turned and ran straight for the dumpster. _Please don't let it be too smelly, please don't let it be too smelly…_

I jumped into the dumpster and closed the lid. My nose turned up in disgust. It stank. _Ewww…well…at least it doesn't stink so bad that I couldn't breathe. _My burning lungs began to feel nice cool relief as I gulped wonderful deep breaths of air. As I caught my breath, my mind went over what just happened. _Speedy saw me put out that fire in Steel City…but how? I went to the back of the building so no one could see me. And if he saw me then, what other circumstances have there been where I thought no one seen me but someone actually did? Where they superheroes? Or even worse, supervillians? Are they after me too?_

As I continued to breathe, I laid my arm over my eyes. _Oh James. When you said that I would come across challenges if I accepted your powers, I thought the challenges would be just fighting against bad guys. I didn't expect my parents to die for me. I didn't expect my best friend's Father to kill them because he wanted the powers you gave me. I didn't expect to have horrible nightmares about it almost every night. I didn't expect to run away from everybody because they think that I am a freak that needs to be killed. I don't want to die, even though it's true that I'm a freak. I mean, I have the gift of fire among other stuff for crying out loud. But I use them for good. I want to be accepted as a superhero or at least a good guy. I don't want to be considered a freak. But, I guess if I really wanted that, I would have not accepted the responsibility of keeping your powers, or your spirit, safe from evil. And I know that if I went back in time to that moment, I would have gladly made the same choice again. I have saved and helped so many people because of it. Though, I still wish my parents were among those who I had saved. _

My lungs were finally not burning anymore and I could breathe easily. Well, as easily as I could get while being in a dumpster. I took a deep breath and listened closely. I heard cars racing by and the sounds of a few people walking by on the sidewalks. But I didn't hear someone walking by the dumpster. I carefully cracked opened the lid so I wouldn't make a sound and peeked outside. I saw no one. I opened the lid more and I poked my head. I still saw no one, not even a passerby on the sidewalk. I quietly laid the lid against the wall and quietly jumped out of the dumpster. I looked around and I didn't see Speedy. I took a step towards the sidewalk.

"I guess villains these days have no honor," called a voice from up above. My heart stopped with dread and ice cold fear ran through my bloodstream. I looked up and saw Speedy on the rooftop, arrow drawn and pointed at me. _Where did he come from? How did I not notice him?_

"I mean, come on. Hiding from justice in a dumpster? That is just low," he said. All of a sudden, he let go of the arrow and it swiftly flew towards me. Acting out of instinct, I dove out of the way just in time. The arrow hit the ground next to my feet and I saw an electric shock come from it.

"Please don't do that again. It takes forever to charge my electric arrows," Speedy said, already drawing another arrow. _I got to get out here before he shoots again. _I quickly picked myself up and ran deep into the alley. _Maybe I can lose him…oh no!_ I skidded to a stop when I faced a dead end. When I finally stopped, my feet were in a puddle. I felt a drop of liquid land on my head. I looked up and saw I was under someone's wet laundry, hung out to dry on a clothesline. _Maybe I can jump and grab the clothesline…no it's too high…_I looked around looking for a fire escape only to find none. My heart started to beat rapidly with panic. _I'm trapped._

"You're trapped. There is nowhere for you to run," said Speedy behind me. I turned around and saw Speedy calmly walking towards me with another one of those electric arrows pointed at me. I gulped and took many shaky breaths.

"If you come quietly, I won't have to use this arrow," he offered. _But I don't want to go to jail…I can't go to jail. How can I help people if I am stuck in jail? My gifts would go to waste in there. _I took a small step forward and made a small splash. I looked down and saw I was still in the puddle. _I definitely can't let him shoot that arrow. If he does, I will face more than just an electric shock. _

"Look, I know it doesn't look like it," I began to say with my hands up.

"But you're not going to shoot fire at me? I'm not falling for that," interrupted Speedy. He then let the arrow go. As the arrow flew towards me, time seemed to slow down._ I'm in water and he just shot an electric arrow at me. I have no time to move. This is it. Goodbye world. _I closed my eyes and waited for the arrow to strike. But it never did. Instead, someone crashed into me and when we landed, we rolled for a few feet. _What just happened?_ When I opened my eyes in surprise, I saw Robin looking down at me.

**So, what do you think? I will update as soon as I can. Till then, happy reading!**


	14. Chapter 13

**I don't own TT. Just Lena.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so happy that you are all enjoying my story!**

**Robin's POV**

"Are you alright?" I asked her, making sure my voice was full of concern and not anger. _What the heck was Speedy thinking? She could have died! _Lena gave me an expression that was full of shock. She nodded. I let out a sigh that helped slow down my racing heart.

"You saved me," she stated with wonder.

"Why did you do that Robin? I was just about to subdue her," Speedy complained behind me. I felt my head grow hot with anger as I turned my head and glared at Speedy.

"Were you planning to subdue her for life?" I nearly yelled.

"What? No! I'm not an antihero!" Speedy answered, clearly shocked that I would suggest such a thing.

"Well, she was in a puddle you dumbbell! Do I need to explain what happens when electricity meets water?" I yelled loudly. _Seriously, what was he thinking?_ Speedy's face turned quickly from white to bright red.

"I…didn't notice the puddle," he muttered while I picked myself up.

"Well, next time take notice of your surroundings," I said. I then looked down at Lena, who was giving me a look that was mixture of wonder and shock. _I have the feeling that Speedy was wrong, but I got to make sure…_

"Speedy told me you killed your parents. Did you?" I asked her. She turned pale. My heart skipped a beat. _Was I wrong after all?_

"No. They were already dead," she whispered. I noticed that she looked straight into my eyes when she said that. _She's telling the truth…_

"Don't believe her Robin!" Speedy warned me.

"What do you mean by already dead?" I asked, curious.

"They…were murdered," she answered, having trouble getting the words out. My heart immediately went out to her. _My parents were murdered too. Hey…I wonder…does she have trouble getting over her parent's death as well?_

"She's lying Robin! I saw her! She just stood there in the ruins of her house, with flames on her like clothes!" Speedy yelled. _So…he just assumed? _I turned around and stared at Speedy.

"Did you actually see her kill her parents?" I asked him coolly. Speedy's face turned bright red again.

"No…but," he stuttered, obviously embarrassed.

"Then don't assume that she did," I interrupted. When that shut him up, I turned back to Lena. _I still need to ask her…_

"Why did you save Beast Boy?" I asked. She looked confused.

"She saved who?" asked Speedy in a shocked voice. I slightly turned my head to face him.

"Shut up," I said rudely. I was still angry at him after all. I then looked down back at Lena.

"Well?" I asked.

"Well…because…he needed to be saved," she answered. Her face still looked confused. I realized that it was because she wondered why I would ask a question with such an obvious answer. Inside, I finally let myself give a sigh of relief. _She's good. I don't know what exactly happened in the past but I believe her. I hardly know her, but I already know that she's got a good heart. _I held out my hand out to her.

"Whoa Robin! What are you doing?" Speedy called out from behind me. _Speedy, you're really getting on my nerves today._

"I'm helping her up, what does it look like?" I told him. Lena looked at my hand like it was going to grow spikes or something. _How can she be so willing to save people and yet have trouble trusting them? _Then I remembered Speedy. _Have there been others who believed that her heart was dark?_

"But she could burn you!" cried Speedy. _Speedy, if I wasn't trying to get Lena to trust me, I would totally punch you…_

"She won't," I said flatly.

"How can you be so sure?" I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Because if it wasn't for her, someone who is just like a brother to me would be dead," I said. When Speedy didn't say anything, I gave the most trusting smile I had.

"It's okay. I believe you," I told her gently.

"You don't think I'm a freak?" she asked me. My mouth dropped open in shock. Her eyes and face looked apprehensive. _That's why she doesn't trust me? Because she's afraid that I will turn on her and call her a freak? Whoever told her that she was a freak? _I took another calm breath. The last thing Lena needed was to see me angry. I shook my head.

"No. I don't," I told her very truthfully. She studied my face and then looked at my hand that was still offered to her. She raised her hand and for a second it just stayed there, hovering just a few inches from my own hand. She then placed it on the palm of my open hand. I grasped it. And she grasped my hand back.

**Yay! What's next? Will Speedy finally get it into his thick skull that Lena is a good guy? Find out the next chapter, which should be updated tomorrow. Hopefully. Till then, please tell me what you thought of this chapter and happy reading!**


	15. Chapter 14

**I don't own TT. Just Lena.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Really! :)**

**Beast Boy's POV**

As I flew over the city, I looked below me with my now hawk eyes. But I didn't see any girl who fit the description of the girl who saved me. Neither did I feel anything that told me that the Spirit of the Phoenix was nearby. _Where is she? Or they? I hope I find her, or them soon…Hey! _I immediately stopped flying and started to hover when I recognized someone below me. I saw Speedy standing in the middle of the alley, with his bow in his hand. _What is Speedy doing here? Wait, didn't that sparrow tell me that Lena was being attacked by a guy with arrows? Is that guy and Speedy the one and the same? _I scanned the alley and saw Robin at the end of the alley. _Hey! There's Robin! Maybe he…who's that? _I saw a girl, whose face was hidden by shadow, grab Robin's hand and he pulled her up from the ground. When she stood up, I was able to clearly see her face.

All of a sudden, I felt as if there was a cord connecting us. I immediately knew who she was and felt duty bound to protect and help her. _She's…the Queen of the Birds. She has the Spirit of the Phoenix within her. _Lena looked up and saw me. By the look on her face, I knew that she felt the connection between us as eyes were light blue and her hair was dark brown and tied back into a braid._ She's the one who saved me! I knew they were one and the same!_ I flew straight down to Robin and Lena, and when I was a few feet from the ground, I turned back into a human. Robin looked surprised and Lena looked a bit wary.

"Beast Boy! What are you doing here?" Robin asked me.

"Looking for the girl who saved me of course!" I answered. I faced Lena and bowed.

"Thank you for saving me Queen Lena," I thanked her both gratefully and reverently.

"Queen?!" cried both Robin and Speedy.

"Yeah, she's the Queen of the Birds," I answered as I stood up. I had to quickly stifle a big honking laugh as I saw Robin and Lena's faces. Lena's tan face was now a bright red and her eyes were wide as saucers. Robin had his open mouth as low as it can get and had the most hilarious shocked expression ever.

"Well, it makes sense. I did see her talking to a bird," said Speedy. I turned around and saw that Speedy's face was normal. _Darn it, I didn't turn around in time to see his hilarious expression…_

"How do you know that?" asked Robin, looking at me. I turned back to face Robin and Lena.

"Because he can turn into a bird," Lena answered quietly.

"And because there was this sparrow who told me that. He also told me that I needed to save you," I added. Lena's embarrassed face turned into one of concern.

"That must have been Barry! Is he okay?" she asked me, her voice full of worry. I remembered that the sparrow, or Barry, pushing me and calling me idiot.

"Yeah he's okay," I said a little bitterly. Lena breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness," she said. _Wow. She cares a lot for that annoying sparrow. And she saved me though we had never met before. She must have a really big heart. _

"Speaking of Barry, he told me that a guy of arrows was going to kill you," I said as I turned around to face Speedy. Speedy looked nervous.

"Was that you?" I asked. _Though, if it was him, why in the world would he try to kill her? He's a superhero for crying out loud!_

"Yes. But I wasn't trying to kill her! I was trying to bring her to justice!" Speedy pleaded with me.

"Bring her to justice?" I asked, very confused. _Why would he need to bring her to justice?_

"Speedy wrongly thought that Lena was a supervillain. But he now knows that she isn't, right?" asked Robin with a bit of threat in his voice. Speedy looked down at his feet and then he looked back up.

"I guess…I could be wrong," he admitted. Inwardly, I gave a sigh of relief. Because with the way Robin was looking at him, I had a feeling that Robin would have punched him hard if Speedy answered otherwise.

"Wait a minute! How can you be the Queen of the Birds if you are a human?" asked Speedy. I opened my mouth to answer.

"The birds just like to call me that because I can talk to them," Lena answered quickly. I looked at her with a questioning look. She in return gave me a pleading one. _She doesn't want me to tell them that she has the Spirit of the Phoenix. Why? What is the harm in telling them the truth? I guess I just have to trust her._

"That makes sense," I added. She gave me a grateful expression._ I don't know what it is, but I bet she has a good reason._

**What's the reason? What will the other Titans think of Lena? Find out in the next chapter, which should be up tomorrow. Till then, please review and have a good weekend!**

**P.S. Should I capitalize Spirit of the Phoenix? Or should I not? And if I just write Phoenix Spirit, should that be capitalize as well? What do you guys think?**


	16. Chapter 15

**I don't own TT. Just Lena.**

**Anonymous: Don't worry. I'm not tired of your comments :) And thank you, your comments mean a lot to me.**

**Cyborg's POV**

Starfire was holding me by my shoulders and we were flying. After Beast Boy deserted us and that sparrow flew off, we all decided to fly after him. But so far, we haven't found a little green sparrow, or that girl who saved him. I sighed. _What in the world did that frisky sparrow say that made him fly off like that? Man, I'm hope he's okay…_

"Do you see him Raven?" called Starfire out to Raven who was flying ahead of us.

"For the millionth time, no," called back Raven.

"I do not mean to be rude but you must have counted wrong. I only asked you thirty times," called Starfire. Normally, I would have chuckled, but I was too worried about Beast Boy to even give a tiny snigger. _Beast Boy where are you?! When I find you, I swear that...Beast Boy! And Robin!_

"I found him!" I called while pointing to where he is, feeling much more relieved now. He was a human in an alley along with Robin and Speedy. There was a girl behind Beast Boy. _Uh, why is Speedy here? Wait…is that…her?_

"Beast Boy! Robin!" cried Starfire as she flew us down to where they were. Beast Boy, Robin, and Speedy looked up at us. The girl looked up too and I was able to see her eyes clearly. _It is her! They found her!_

"Star! Cyborg and Raven! Were you guys searching for Lena too?" asked Robin as the three landed on the ground. _Lena? Is that her name? It's…beautiful._

"If Lena is the name of the girl who healed Beast Boy, then yes. In fact, we were searching with Beast Boy till he just flew off without telling where he was going," stated Raven while glaring at Beast Boy. Beast Boy looked nervous and uneasy. _Hmph. He should be. I mean, what was he thinking, going off on his own? And not telling us where he was going?_

"Sorry, that sparrow told me that…she was in immediate danger and there wasn't time for me to change back and explain everything," Beast Boy explained while motioning his head toward Lena. _Why would a sparrow tell BB that she was in trouble…wait, what?!_

"Danger? From what? From who?" I asked, showing how concern and startle I was. I quickly gave Lena a look that ranged from her head to her feet. I gave a sigh of relief. _Thank goodness, she doesn't seem to be hurt. _

"Um, I guess that would be me," Speedy admitted sheepishly behind us. Starfire, Raven, and I turned around while I'm not sure about the others; I know that I gave Speedy one of my most scary glares ever. If not my scariest glare ever. Speedy started to shake slightly.

"But it was just a misunderstanding and I'm sorry," Speedy quickly said.

"It's okay," said a soft voice behind us. I turned around and Lena gives Speedy a small smile.

"Really?" the rest of us question Lena in surprise. She nodded.

"Really. I understand, I do look like a supervillian," Lena said. I was taken back at that comment. _Supervilllian? She looks like an angel! How in the world could she think that she looks like a supervillian? _Starfire immediately flew the few feet between her and Lena and pulled her into one of her famous bear hugs.

"You are not a supervillian! You saved my friend Beast Boy! You are a hero! And anyone who thinks that you are not is clorbag valblernelk!" Starfire fervently told her. Lena looked shocked, from the hug or what she said, I wasn't sure. She raised her hands a bit, and then slowly wrapped her arms around Starfire as best as she could.

"She's right. If it wasn't for you, I would be missing…a very good friend right now. Thank you," Raven said very gratefully.

"That's goes for me too. BB's my best friend, I…don't know what I would have done if he died," I admitted, a single tear running from my human eye.

"Dude," commented Beast Boy, his own eyes tearing up. I heard a slight cough behind me and when I turned around, I saw Speedy walking backwards.

"Well, since I have no business here, I'm just going to go. Again, sorry about the trouble I caused. See ya," Speedy told us.

"See ya," stated Robin a bit coolly. Then Speedy left the alley and we could see him no more. _Hmph. I don't know exactly what happened, but I have a feeling that he's lucky that Lena forgave him and that she's okay. Or else he would not have left the alley unscathed. _I turned back and saw that Starfire was still squeezing Lena tightly. Surprisingly, Lena's face wasn't blue from lack of air.

"Hey, you know what we should do? We should all pick up a pizza and go to the tower. We have a party that we need to finish," suggested Beast Boy.

"Yeah!" I agreed excitedly.

"Yes, let us celebrate!" agreed Starfire, finally letting go of Lena.

"I'm up for that," Raven commented.

"I think that is a great idea. What about you Lena? Do you want to party with us?" asked Robin. Lena's face was a combination of amazement, disbelief, and shock.

"Really? You want…to party with me?" she whispered. _Has she never partied before?_

"Of course! You are our new friend!" answered Starfire.

"And friends party with their friends," I added. Lena just looked at us with those same expressions, now just more intensified.

"But…you hardly know me," she whispered in wonder.

"You saved Beast Boy," said Raven.

"You have cool powers," added Beast Boy. _Powers? What else she can do?_

"And you clearly have a good heart. That's all we need to know," said Robin. Lena gave each of us a look of wonder. She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes.

"Yes," she replied.

**Well, what do you think? And if anyone is wondering, the main climax is yet to come. The next chapter should be up tomorrow. Till then, please review and have a great time reading!**


	17. Chapter 16

**As usual, I don't own TT. Just Lena.**

**Thanks as usual Anonymous :)**

**Lena's POV**

We picked up the pizza and we were almost to the tower. While the Teen Titans were all joyously talking one with another, I was secretly freaking out. _What was I thinking? Why in the world did I say yes? What in the heck is wrong with me? They say I am their friends but they haven't seen what I can do. Once they do, they will take back what they said about me having a good heart and being their friend. Maybe I'm a masochist or something. Because what other reason would I have for me to say yes?_

"So Lena, how long have you been in Jump City?" asked Cyborg beside me.

"Um, a day?" I answered cautiously. _Why does he want to know that?_

"A day?! So that is why we have not seen you before! Where do you hail from?" asked Starfire, flying backwards so she can face me. My heart cringed a bit with pain with that question. _Where I hailed from…oh, it's been so long since I've been home…though I guess it's not my home anymore._

"Logansville," I answered.

"Logansville? That's far away from here. What brings you all the way out here?" asked Robin. I shrugged.

"I guess because I haven't been here before and it was far enough away from Hanestown," I admitted.

"Hanestown?" Raven asked with a quizzical look.

"Yeah. I move around a lot," I said. I became taken back when my answer earned me five concerned looks. _Um…why are they concerned? I'm pretty sure I'm not the only person in the world who has moved around a lot._

"Hey, we're here!" cried Beast Boy as he ran towards the front door. I gazed up at the tower in wonder. _Whoa…it's so big. I mean, I knew it was big, but it's so much bigger up close._

"Big huh?" commented Cyborg. I looked at him.

"Yeah," I said, still in wonder over the massiveness of the tower. Cyborg chuckled. I looked at him questioningly. _What was so funny about saying yeah?_

"Come on you guys! The pizza is going to get cold!" whined Beast Boy from the doorway.

"You better not eat all of it!" called Cyborg as he ran with Robin towards the door. Raven flew after them and Starfire grabbed my hand.

"Come on Lena! Let us partake of the pizza of cheese!" she cried as she flew towards the door, pulling me along. I was startled at first, and then my heart did a tiny leap of joy and excitement. _I'm flying…I'M FLYING! This is incredible! I can do this forever! _All too soon, we were inside the tower and Starfire put me down next to what I presume was the dining table. I wasn't disappointed for long though. I was too busy gazing at their big screen T.V., their nice long black couch, and their kitchen. _Wow…this is just…wow. I don't think I have ever been in a room this luxurious before._

"Like it?" asked Robin behind me. I turned around and smiled a bit.

"Yeah, it's…beautiful," I said. Robin's eyebrow went high.

"Huh. I never thought of it that way, but you're right. It is beautiful, in its own way," agreed Robin.

"Hey Lena! Do you want cheese pizza or supreme pizza?" asked Cyborg, with a slice of each said pizza in both hands. I began to squirm in nervousness a bit. _Man, it's been so long…_

"I don't know. What do they taste like?" I asked. This earned me five shocked looking faces. I squirmed even more under their gazes.

"You don't know…what pizza taste like?" asked Beast Boy in a tone of disbelief.

"Have you had pizza before?" asked Raven.

"Yes, but it has been eight years since I had a slice," I explained. The Teen Titans looked at each other and then back at me. Cyborg immediately walked up to me and handed me both slices of pizza.

"Why don't you see what they taste like for yourself?" he prompted me kindly. I looked at them and my stomach started to grumble. _It has been a while since I eaten…and they do look very delicious. I remember that I liked pizza. Well, here goes…_I put the cheese pizza in my mouth and took a bite. Immediately, a bunch of flavors burst in my mouth. _Oh my gosh…I don't remember pizza ever tasting this good! _I scarfed down the cheese pizza and started on the supreme one. This was a different bunch of flavors but my taste buds loved them just as much. I scarfed that slice just as quickly as the other one. When they were gone, I started to lick the leftover garlic-tasting grease on my fingers before I caught myself. I looked at the Teen Titans and they looked at me with amused faces. I felt my face grow red with embarrassment. _I just ate like a pig in front of the Teen Titans. Where in the world have my senses gone?!_ To top it all off, my stomach growled loudly. I put a hand on my stomach in a desperate attempt to calm it down. It obviously didn't, because it growled again. I felt my face grow even hotter. Robin gave me a quizzical look.

"Lena, when did you last eat?" he asked me with a touch of concern. I had to think hard about that one.

"Um…I ate a few apples at around lunchtime yesterday," I replied. The Teen Titans' eyes grew wide with shock and I saw a few mouths drop open. _Uh…why are they looking at me like that? _ All of a sudden, Cyborg grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the dining table. He then had me sit down and pushed a whole supreme pizza in front of me.

"Eat," he ordered. I looked at the pizza and then at Cyborg.

"The whole thing?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"But…what about you guys? I don't want to eat too much of your food," I protested.

"We have two other pizzas. I think we will be okay," said Raven.

"Two pizzas between the five of you? I…" I left off. _Why are they acting like this?_

"Lena, the last thing you ate was a few apples yesterday. That and two slices of pizza is not going to last you. Especially since you're going to be training hard tomorrow," Robin stated in a matter-of-fact manner. I was taken back at that. _What…did he just say?_

"Lena is going to be a Teen Titan?" squealed Starfire. _Me…a Teen Titan? Am I dreaming? Because then everything that has happened today will make sense…_

"She has the potential to be. She just needs to learn how to use her powers in combat, and maybe how to control them better. What about it Lena? Would you like to stay here, where you can have normal and regular meals, have a bed, and learn how to be a proper superhero?" asked Robin.

"Not to mention that you will be with us, your friends," added Starfire.

"Please say yes. You'll be such a cool superhero," pleaded Beast Boy.

"You will be a great addition to our team," added Raven. During all of this, my brain became more disbelieving that this was actually happening, while my heart was becoming more and more hopeful and trusting. _Oh, that's why I said yes earlier. I was hopeful that all of this was real. Calm down heart, because this can't be real! I'm a freak! No one loves a freak! I got to say no before it's too late!_

"I can't. I mean, you don't know the extent of what I can do…" I explained.

"Then show us. Because that is what friends do. We tell or show each other who we really are," said Cyborg. I studied his face. I could see the sincerity in his handsome human eye. _He really does believe what he says…_

"And we won't run away," said Robin. I studied his face, and then the others. _They all look so sincere…and Robin knows that I have the gift of fire. And Beast Boy knows that I have the Spirit of the Phoenix. And I do want to be a hero…and to have friends. Maybe…just maybe…I can actually stay here. _I took a deep breath and smiled a half smile.

"Well, it would be nice not to have to move constantly anymore," I replied. My answer was awarded by cheers and both Beast Boy and Starfire hugged me. _Maybe Jump City will be my home after all._

**Man, was that chapter a long one! Anyway, I hoped that this one turned out well. I will update as soon as I can. Till then, please tell me what you think!**


	18. Chapter 17

**I don't own TT. Just Lena.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! They really made my day!**

**Robin's POV**

It was after 11:00 and the others were fast asleep. I should be sleeping as well, but I couldn't. I didn't dare. It was still May 17th after all. So instead of lying on my bed, I am on the roof, looking at the stars. I breathed in the refreshing night air _I should really be in bed right now…but I too scared. What if I get a nightmare about that night? Ugh, why am I still so affected by what happened years ago? I am not the only kid in the world whose parents are dead. And it's not like I haven't moved on with my life, I consider Batman as a good Father, I am the leader of my own superhero team, my teammates are my friends, and I am dating Starfire. Yet every year on May 17__th__, memories of my parents dying flash through my mind over and over again. Will there be ever a time when I am not tormented by what happened in the past? _I heard the door open and I quickly sat up and turned around. When I did, I saw Lena in the doorway, looking like a kid whose hand got caught in the cookie jar.

"Oh, I'm so sorry; I wasn't trying to disturb you. I...couldn't sleep so I thought I would get some fresh air before I tried going to sleep again," she explained sheepishly.

"It's okay, you didn't disturb me. I couldn't sleep either. You can stay," I offered while patting a place beside me. After hesitating for a few seconds, she slowly walked over and sat in a fetal position next to me. _What in the world has she gone through for her to be so wary of us? Especially after we told her that we were her friends. _She looked up at the stars and smiled a bit. _How long has her smile been that small? _

"The stars are pretty aren't they?" I asked her.

"Yeah. No matter how many times I've slept under them, they always amaze me," she replied. This answer reminded me of a question I wanted to ask her, but the time wasn't right. _Well, we are alone now. Here goes nothing. _

"Um Lena," I asked nervously.

"Yes Robin?" she asked curiously, probably from my curious tone.

"Do you…still have nightmares about…your parents dying?" I asked even more nervously than before. I looked at her and her face became a bit pale. _Oh man, what was I thinking? Just because she grew pale before at the mention of her parents' death and shared the same haunted look doesn't mean she still has nightmares about it! And even if she does still have nightmares about it, doesn't mean I have the right to ask her!_

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," I apologized quickly.

"No, it's alright. If I am to be a member of the Teen Titans, you should know why I scream at night," she said. _Scream? _

"That bad?" I asked. She nodded.

"I have the same nightmare almost every night. Actually, it's the reason why I'm up here. I was afraid that I would get it tonight and wake you guys up," she admitted. _She has it worse than I do. I only have nightmares once in a blue moon._

"I…have nightmares about…when my parents died too. Not quite so often as yours and I don't think I scream, but I still have them," I said, trying to show her I know at least somewhat how she felt. She gave me a sympathetic glance.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. I shrugged.

"Don't be. My parents died years ago. I should be over their deaths, but I'm not. I mean, I moved on, but I'm still haunted. And every year on this exact day, memories of them…falling keep on repeating in my mind. I try to press them down, but they keep on popping up. I try to distract myself by spending time with my friends and protecting the city, but that doesn't help either. I know that I am not the only one on the team whose parents have died. But I am the only one who is still being haunted with their deaths. Why is that?" I ranted to Lena. She looked deep in thought. _Oh snap, her first night in the tower and I just ranted how hopeless I am. Nice first impression Robin._

"Sorry about the monologue," I apologized.

"Did they see their parents die?" she asked. That took me back and made me think.

"No…I don't think so. Well…," I left off, remembering about Raven and Trigon. _Raven might have, but I doubt even she could see her Father die in that bright white light. Besides, she didn't even love him._

"Well, maybe that's the reason," she pointed out. Confused, I thought back to what I said.

"What is the reason?" I asked, still confused.

"I am obviously still haunted by my parents dying. And that happened when I was eight," she admitted. _Eight? I was nine when mine died! And here I was, complaining how I was still haunted, while she has been haunted longer than I have!_

"Did you see them die?" she asked me.

"Yes. They were murdered," I answered, curious as to where this was going.

"I saw mine get murdered too. Maybe kids who see their parents get murdered have more troubling getting over it than other kids whose parents died. Kids have trouble getting over their parents dying because it is undoubtedly a traumatizing experience. While for people like us, not only we have the traumatizing experience, we have the traumatizing memory of actually seeing them dying to boot," she replied. My mind suddenly cleared as the truth of what she just hit me. _She's…right. The others knew their parents died, but they didn't actually see them die. I did. And how can I just forget them dying like that? Maybe I will always be haunted by it. But now I know why. And maybe, just maybe, this knowledge can help me just get just a little bit less haunted._

"Well, I better try to go to sleep," she said while getting up. She started to walk towards the door and I remembered to do something.

"Thank you," I said gratefully. She turned around at the doorway.

"Your words…they mean a lot to me. After all these years, my questions are finally answered," I continued. She smiled.

"No problem. Actually, I have been wondering why I keep on having the same nightmare over and over. I guess I answered my own question tonight as well. Good night," she said.

"Good night," I replied back. It wasn't until she exited the roof that I realized it. _Her smile was bigger._

**Well, what do you think? What is going to happen now? Find out in the next chapter, where we will get a taste of what the climax is going to be. Till then, please review and have a great time reading!**


	19. Chapter 18

**I don't own TT. Just Lena.**

**Thank you for all the reviews! I am so glad that there are people who are excited to see how this story turns out?**

**Beast Boy's POV**

"Sausage and eggs are ready!" cried Cyborg as he laid one platter heaping with tiny sausages and another heaping with eggs on the table.

"And here is the toast!" cried Starfire as she laid yet another platter on the table, this time heaping with toast. I grumbled in discontent in my mind. _Again, Cyborg forgets that I'm a vegetarian. Oh well, at least there's toast._

"And here is your tofu bacon and tofu eggs BB," said Cyborg as he laid a plate off tofu bacon and tofu eggs in front of me. My mouth dropped as I looked at the beautiful plate of food. I looked up at him in amazement. _He…remembered. _My eyes threatened to tear up and it took all my willpower to keep my tears in their tear ducts.

"Beast Boy? Are you alright?" asked Cyborg with a concern look.

"You're the best dude," I whispered. Cyborg smiled and shrugged as he sat down next to Lena.

"I know," he replied confidently. I smiled and started to dig in. When I took my first bite, I made a sound of pure content. _Now this is heaven._

"Is tofu expensive?" I heard Lena ask. I turned to her and saw that she was both curious and confused.

"Na, but Cyborg doesn't usually make me tofu bacon and tofu eggs," I answered.

"That's because I don't like making it," Cyborg commented while he shuddered in horror.

"What is so bad about making tofu?" Lena asked, looking even more curious. _Hey, she doesn't look as scared and wary like she was yesterday…_Cyborg opened his mouth to answer.

"Nothing. Cyborg just likes his meat too much," said Raven. I looked at her, and I couldn't help but be entranced by her violet eyes and the way she ate her breakfast. _She is just so beautiful…on the outside and the inside. And she seems to be taking my side lately…she just may have a crush on me too. I want to ask her out, but is it too soon after Terra?_

"Hey, I need my meat! I have super strength," protested Cyborg.

"Does that mean I need to eat a lot of meat? Because I have super strength as well," asked Lena. We all gawked at Lena, who in turn looked at us uneasily. _Whoa, she has super strength as well…wait I already know that. Phoenixes can lift objects ten times their weight. Hang on, how on earth did I know that?_

"What is it?" she asked nervously. _Oh great, with the way we are staring at her, we are acting like super strength is super-duper rare or something. Which it is, but among superheroes? Not really._

"That…is so cool! Do you know what your limit of strength is?" asked Starfire excitedly. That question seemed to put Lena at ease.

"Ten times my weight," she answered. At the corner of my eye I saw Robin's eyebrow rise.

"Ten times your weight? That's pretty specific. How do you know that?" Robin questioned her. Lena immediately looked frighten. _Why does she…that's right! She doesn't want anyone to know that she has the Spirit of the Phoenix! _

"Um…I…" she stuttered.

"You probably had a mentor and he told you that you could lift that much. Am I right?" I made up on the spot. _Hey, it could actually be true…_Lena looked relieved and gave me a grateful look.

"Yes," she said. I gave a sideways look at Robin and he seemed to accept it the maybe-lie. I inwardly gave a sigh of relief. _That was close…_

"So you have super strength. What other skills do you have?" asked Raven. Lena looked wary again and my heart skipped a beat. _Uh oh…after hearing them would they ask her why she has those powers? _Lena gulped and took a breath.

"I have super strength, can talk to birds, my tears can heal any injury, and…I…have the power of…fire. The fire can't leave my body, but…I do have it," she muttered as she scooted down on the couch. Everyone except for me gawked at her. I crossed my fingers under the table. _Don't ask her why, don't ask her why, don't ask her why…_

"That…is…awesome! I can't wait to see your powers in action!" exclaimed Cyborg with excitement written all over his face. Lena looked up at him and scooted up a bit.

"Really?" she asked in a voice full of amazement.

"Totally!" Cyborg confirmed.

"But…why just birds? Why can you not talk to other animals? Why…" asked Starfire curiously. _Ah…time for distraction!_

"Hey, all of us are done with breakfast now! Let's go train!" I interrupted Star. My heart was on the edge of anxiety until I saw Robin nod.

"Good idea Beast Boy. Let's put our dishes away and see for ourselves what Lena can do," he said. Again, I breathed a sigh of relief. _That was close. Though, what would be the danger of them knowing who Lena really is? _While we were putting our dishes away, I walked up next to Lena.

"Why don't you want them to know?" I whispered as quietly and coherently as I could.

"I tell you later when we're alone," she whispered back. I nodded. I was content with that answer. _Hopefully her reason isn't like, "If I tell them, they will all immediately die." Because I don't know if I can keep this a secret for much longer. _

"Come Lena, let us lift the weights of heaviness," said Starfire.

"Okay," Lena said. We all then went to the weight area and when Cyborg showed Lena how to use the weight system, we all gathered around her. It wasn't until Lena was at 150 pounds did I notice that I was sitting by Raven. I looked at her and my heart gave a small pang of pain. _Will I ever be over Terra? Or am I already over her? Will I ever have the courage to tell Raven how I feel? And if I do, will Raven accept me as her boyfriend? _I sighed and looked at Lena again. The others were encouraging her as she was now at 400 pounds. I began to encourage her as well, when I realized something. _I have two secrets. My love for Raven and knowledge that Lena has the Spirit of the Phoenix. How long will I have to keep them?_

**Mystery Person's POV**

I was finally ready for the trip. As I walked by my computer, I decided to look at the footage again. I then got on my computer and clicked on the first clip. The clip of Lena healing Beast Boy played. When that was done, I clicked on the clip being saved by Robin and going with the Teen Titans to their tower. I smiled. _Even though Beast Boy survived, things could not be better. This way, I can kill two birds with one stone. And I will attain powers that are even greater than the ones that Trigon gave me. _I smiled and turned off the computer. As I left my lair, I could not help but give a small chuckle. "Lena, once I find that pesky snake, I will make you pay for what you did to me all those years ago. But don't worry; your new friends will be paying along with you."

**How did you like that taste of the climax? And the rest of the chapter? I will hopefully should be able to update tomorrow. Till then, please tell me what you thought about this chapter or the story so far!**


	20. Chapter 19

**I don't own TT. Just Lena.**

**This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written. Just so you know.**

**Lena's POV**

I was punching the punch bag to a pulp when I saw Robin raise his hand.

"That's enough Lena. You did well. You can take the rest of the day off," Robin told me. I gave a sigh of exhaustion as I wiped the sweat from my forehead. _That was tougher than I thought it was going to be. But I will need it. Even if I don't become a Teen Titan. _

"Thanks for training me Robin," I said very gratefully. He smiled at me and held his hand out. _He…wants me to shake it. When was the last time I shook anybody's hand? _I placed my hand and he proceeded to shake it.

"It's my pleasure," he said with sincerity. _But how long will you find pleasure in training me? How long will you continue to smile at me and want to shake my hand? _ _How long will you continue to think that I am not a freak? How long will you and the others continue being my friend? I wish that I knew. Because then I could prepare myself for the heartache of losing my only friends in the world, even though we only met yesterday. _

"Well, I better freshen up. Don't want to stink up the tower with my sweat," I said. Robin laughed. I felt pleasure in hearing him laugh. _I made someone laugh…it somehow feels good to do that. Robin, ever since last night I felt closely connected to you. I really don't want to lose that connection. I want to make just as close connections with Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven. But I'm afraid that once you seen what I can do with fire, you will call me a freak. I'm afraid that you will back off and denounce our friendship. And I don't know if I can take that._

"I doubt that, but you go on right ahead," he said. With that, he left the dojo. I sighed and left myself. _I should just enjoy it while I can, but I'm afraid that if I do, I will be totally unprepared when it does happen. _When I got to the bathroom door, I heard Robin and Starfire nearby making what sounded like lovey-dovey talk. I chuckled. _It's so cute how they dote on each other…will there ever be someone that I can dote on who will in turn dote on me? _With a bit of a heavy heart, I reached to open the door when I felt Beast Boy coming down the hall. I frowned in confusion. _That's weird; I usually can only feel the presence of nearby birds that I know._

"Lena! Wait!" Beast Boy called as he ran up to me. My heart began to beat fast in apprehension. _Oh no…I promised that I would tell him the reason why I can't tell them I have the Spirit of the Phoenix…but how will he take it?_

"Can you tell me why now?" he asked quietly, looking around to make sure we were the only ones in the hall. I looked around myself and saw no one myself. I then turned to Beast Boy.

"Yes but I need to freshen up," I told him.

"Okay, I'll wait in my bedroom," said Beast Boy, already on his way to his bedroom. I sighed and went inside the bathroom. While I was splashing my face with ice cold water, I could not help but worry. _What am I going to tell him? How will he take it? He may be able to turn into a bird, but he is still a human. Will he keep my secret? _After I was finished with freshening up, I walked out of the bathroom and into Beast Boy's room. Beast Boy was waiting on his bed and when I came in, his face light up like a kid on Christmas.

"Come and sit right here Lena," invited Beast Boy, patting right in front of him. I slowly got on the bed, full of apprehension. As soon as I had settled myself, Beast Boy opened fire.

"Why did you want me to keep that you have the Spirit of the Phoenix a secret? Would the others die as soon as they hear it or something?" I sighed. _Here goes._

"Something like that. You see, one day when I was eight, I found this beautiful and big red bird lying injured behind my Mom's rose bushes," I said. Beast Boy gasped.

"It was a phoenix," he whispered in awe. I grinned.

"Yes. His name was James. I secretly took care of him and he healed, but he lost too many feathers so he couldn't fly. So he stayed," I continued.

"Couldn't he just heal himself? Wait, phoenixes can't heal themselves. Hang on, how did I know that?" he asked himself in surprise. _I think I know._

"Maybe it's because when you saw me as a bird, we connected and somehow when you're a human, we're still connected. Then you will still know everything there is to know about phoenixes. It's a bird thing," I proposed. Beast Boy looked at me with eyes of wonder.

"I did feel the connection when I first saw you. And I somehow knew that you were in the hall," he said, amazed. _How long will you keep on looking amazed? _I took another breath of courage.

"At his request, I told no one about him, not even my best friend Joseph. We became really good friends. He told me everything about phoenixes and I told him everything about humans and what I did that day. But…he was old," I said, faltering a bit. I gulped. _It's okay, he was old…_

Beast Boy gasped in anticipated horror.

"Oh no. Did he…?" he whispered and not able to finish his question.

"Yes. But it's okay. Technically, he's inside of me," Beast Boy looked at me quizzically for a few seconds.

"Okay, my bird instincts are telling me nothing," he said flatly.

"Before he died, he told me that even though phoenixes can die and be reborn again, they after a while want to go to the other side. But they just can't die," I said. Beast Boy looked confused.

"They can't?" he asked.

"Well, they can, but at great risk. For some reason, when they die, their powers don't disappear or die with them. They stay in the phoenix's ashes, and since phoenix ashes can't be taken away by the wind, they just stay there. That is, till a person picks them up and uses them," I continued.

"So that's why it's a great risk! The guy could use the phoenix's powers for evil!" Beast Boy exclaimed. I nodded.

"There is a rare red flower in some big mountain range. When a phoenix wants to die for real, he goes to that red flower. Then he does a ritual over that flower. He then dies and the flower…soaks up the ashes," I said.

"The flower then has the Spirit of the Phoenix?" he asked.

"Yes. The flower can't use the powers and it is in a well hidden place. Before I found him, James was on his way there, with all the other phoenixes. They were going to see him off. But they were attacked…by a basilisk," I said. Beast Boy's eyes grew wide with fear but I knew it was from mentioning the basilisk.

"What's a basilisk?" he asked in fear.

"A big giant snake," I answered. Beast Boy shrieked.

"Ah! So what happened next?" he asked eagerly.

"Every phoenix died, all except for James," I answered soberly. Beast Boy's fearful face quickly became sober.

"That's why he was injured," he whispered.

"Yeah. And since he couldn't fly, he couldn't get to the flower. He then asked me if I would be willing to accept his powers instead," I continued.

"But I thought only the flower could accept the powers!" Beast Boy exclaimed. I shook my head.

"Any living thing can accept them. The phoenixes only trusted the red flower to accept them. But James was very close to dying and there was no way to get to the flower in time. And he trusted me, so he asked me," I said.

"And you accepted," Beast Boy stated in wonder.

"I had to. James was my friend and I couldn't just let his powers which is essentially a piece of his spirit be in danger of an evil person. I knew the best way to keep them safe would be for me to accept them. Also, James told me that when a flower with the Spirit of the Phoenix dies, the ashes leave the flower and a baby phoenix comes out, full of life. I don't know exactly why that is," I said.

"It's magic," Beast Boy stated confidently. _I agree with that._

"Anyway, because of the basilisk, James was the only phoenix left. He told me that when I die, the same thing will happen with me. So I felt like I couldn't just let the phoenixes die out," I explained.

"That's cool, but what does this have to do with the others not being able to know the truth?" asked Beast Boy. I took another breath of courage. _Let's see how he takes it._

"Before James died and I accepted his powers, he told me to tell nobody. So I did, but one day Joshua fell out of a tree and broke his leg. I…just had to heal him. Of course when I did, I had to explain everything to him. But I guess he either told his Dad or he overheard us because that night, he…killed my parents," I said with difficulty. I sighed. _It's over. Let's see how he deals with it._

"Your best friend's Dad kills your parents?! That…rotten little..." said Beast Boy very angrily. I was taken back in surprise. _He's…that angry at him?_

"Now you see why I can't tell them. If I let my secret out, bad men will come after me. And…might kill you just to get to me. I will endanger you. I'll…understand if you just want me to leave, just in case," I said softly. I bowed my head down, waiting for Beast Boy to yell at me to get out now, before I endanger him and the others. All of a sudden, I felt hands grab my arms and before I knew it, Beast Boy was hugging me.

"I don't understand why you think that I would want that. You're my friend, and friends stick together through and through. Besides you saved my life. I owe you. And we're the Teen Titans. We can take anything thrown at us," Beast Boy said confidently and comfortably. My eyes started tear up as I hugged Beast Boy back. _I think…I really am home._

**Aww...Anyway, what do you think? Like the background story of Lena? Was it too much exposition at once? Anyway, till the next time I update, please review!**


	21. Chapter 20

**I don't own TT. Just Lena.**

**Thanks for the reviews:)**

**Starfire's POV**

After Beast Boy finished telling us the story of the past of Lena, I stood up in anger that was full-blown.

"How dare the father of her best friend Joseph kill her parents! Did he not feel obligated to her after she healed the leg of his son?!" I asked angrily of no one in particular.

"Some people value power than obligations. It's a fact of life," stated Raven calmly. _It is amazing how well she can control her emotions…_

"Did she ever tell you what happened to that despicable villain?" asked Cyborg, looking like he wanted to kick the butt of this indeed despicable villain. Beast Boy shook his head.

"I didn't ask. I figured that she had talked enough about her past. Which is why I'm telling you now while she's sleeping," answered Beast Boy. I turned my head towards the living room where Lena was sleeping a deep sleep on our couch. We were in Cyborg's room so would not disturb her. _My poor friend…I should be done with your new room tonight and tomorrow I will take you to the mall of shopping. We will buy you material for your new superhero outfit, new clothes, decorations for your room, new books, jewelry, make-up for your face, and whatever else we need to buy! _At the corner of my eye, I saw Robin nod his handsome head.

"Agreed. But we will have to ask her one day," said Robin.

"Why Robin?" I asked a bit confused.

"If this guy is still out there, we need to know who he is so we can bring him to justice. And whom we need to protect Lena from," answered Robin. I nodded in agreement. _He is right. The murderer of her parents needs to be in jail and we do need to protect her. It is our job, not just because we are heroes, but because she is our friend._

"Beast Boy, does Lena know that you told us that she has the Spirit of the Phoenix?" asked Raven.

"Yeah. I convinced her that you guys actually needed to know because if she is going to be a Teen Titan, she obviously is going to have to use her powers. Thus, everyone will know what she can do and villains might come after her," answered Beast Boy.

"And we will have to know we are up against. Good thinking BB," approved Cyborg.

"See? I do have a brain," pointed out Beast Boy. Robin and I chuckled while Raven and Cyborg rolled their eyes. Robin stood up.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to bed. We won't talk to Lena about this tomorrow. She doesn't need to be reminded of her past two days in a row," said Robin.

"Agreed," I said while the others nodded. Robin turned to me with a smile of warmness.

"Are you going to bed?" he asked me. I shook my head with some regret. _I really love it when he takes me to my room and drops me off like a knight in shining armor. But I have work to do._

"I cannot. I have to work on Lena's room," I told him.

"Oh yeah, how is that coming?" asked Cyborg with eyes full of curiosity.

"It is going well. Thank you Cyborg and Beast Boy for distracting her with the video games today," I told them gratefully.

"No problem Star. It was fun!" BB exclaimed.

"Are you sure we can't help or even take a tiny peek at it?" pleaded Cyborg. I shook my head. Cyborg opened his mouth with a pleading face.

"No amount of begging is going to change her mind," Raven said before Cyborg could make a sound. I looked at her gratefully. _Thank you Raven. Not just for stopping Cyborg, but also for giving Lena a book that she might like to read._

"Can I least take you there?" offered Robin, holding out his hand. My heart leaped in joy. I took his hand and stood up.

"Yes you can Robin," I accepted as we left Cyborg's room.

"Okay Raven and BB follow the lovebirds. I need my beauty sleep," I heard Cyborg say behind us. I did not hear anymore as we walked down the hall towards the Lena's room, still holding hands. When we got to the Lena's door, we stopped and Robin gave me a look of mischievousness.

"Okay, I know the others can't go in there, but that doesn't I can't go in there right?" he asked me. I put my hands on my hips and looked at him playfully and firmly in the eye.

"You cannot go in there. Lena needs to be the first person to see her new room, not you," I said. Robin pouted. _Aw…that pout is so cute…no!_

"No," I said out loud as I pointed to where Robin's room was.

"Okay. Can I at least get a kiss?" he asked me. I pretended to think about it.

"Yes," I answered and we kissed. No matter how many times we have kissed, my heart has always jumped in glee. When our kiss was over, Robin looked at me lovingly.

"Goodnight Star," he said softly. I smiled and I looked at him lovingly in return.

"Goodnight Robin," I said softly. He gave me a kiss on my cheek before walking towards his room. I turned to look at him for a second before walking into Lena's room. _I am so lucky to be Robin's girlfriend._

For the next hour and a half, I put the finishing touches to Lena's room. When I was done, I hovered in the air and clapped my hands with unbridled glee. _This looks wonderful! I cannot wait to show Lena after we come back from the mall of shopping! _I gave a yawn. _But now, I need to go to bed. _I flew out of the room and when I was in the hall, I heard a noise. I quietly closed the door and listened. I heard it again. _That sounded like a…whimper…and it sounds like it is coming from the living room. Lena! _

Luckily, Lena's room was pretty close to the living room, so I was there in no time at all. I looked around but I did not see Lena.

"Lena?" I called out quietly as I flew towards the couch. _Maybe she is still on the couch…_

"NO!" cried an anguished voice. With my heart going faster than any of the creatures in my beloved Tamaran, I raced to the couch. When I got there, I saw Lena tossing and turning on the couch.

"MOMMY! DADDY! NO!" Lena cried. _She must be having a nightmare about when her parents died! I got to wake her up!_ I immediately started to shake her.

"Wake up Lena! Wake up!" I cried. Lena gasped as she opened her eyes. She saw me and then she looked at our surroundings. She still had fear in her eyes and a storm of sweat was on her face.

"It is okay Lena. It was just a nightmare," I said soothingly as I pulled her close to a hug. She held me tight as she breathed heavily into my chest. I rubbed her back and kept on murmuring that it was okay.

"But it's not okay. It terrifies me to see Mr. Wilson kill my parents and walk closer to me like he was my father. It terrifies me to see all the neighbors that knew and loved me ever since I was born turn against me. I've been having this nightmare for eight years now. I should be used to it, but I'm not," Lena quietly sobbed. I hugged her tighter. _My poor friend…_

"Have you had many friends during the last eight years?" I asked.

"No. I was alone till…I came across you guys," Lena answered. My sensitive heart was both touched and saddened at her answer. _How could she stand being alone? If I was her, I would go insane. _

"Well, you are not without friends now. And we will help you get over this nightmare. I promise," I promised fervently. Lena lifted up her head and through her tears, gave me a small grateful smile. I smiled back. And then I thought of an idea.

"Do you want to sleep in your room?" I asked.

"My…room?" she answered in shock.

"Yes! I just finished it! I was going to show you tomorrow, but since you are awake in the middle of the night, let me show it to you now!" I answered. Without waiting for an answer, I grabbed Lena's hand and pulled her behind me while I flew to her room. _I cannot wait…I cannot wait…_Finally, we had reached Lena's door. I set her down and opened it.

"Here it is!" I whispered since the others were still sleeping. There were butterflies in my stomach as I waited for Lena's reaction. Her mouth dropped open as she walked into the room. I followed her and close the door behind us.

"Well? Is it to your satisfaction?" I asked nervously. Lena turned around with a smile full of amazement and gratitude. There were tears in her eyes but I think these were joyful tears.

"To my satisfaction? It's beautiful and wonderful!" she cried as she pulled me into a hug. I hugged back as my heart did two jumps of joy. _She loves it! And…she initiated the hug this time!_

"I am glad that you think so," I said. _I am so glad that you are happy my friend._

**How did you like Starfire and Lena's friendship moment? I will update as soon as I can. Till then, please review!**


	22. Chapter 21

**I don't own TT. Just Lena.**

**Again, thanks for the reviews (especially you anonymous). They help me become a better writer and give me knowledge that people are loving my story. :) And they give me incentive to update as soon as I can.**

**Cyborg's POV**

"Everyone, I would like to make an announcement," said Starfire. I paused the game and turned around to see Starfire in the middle of the room. _I wonder what her announcement could possibly be._ When she had everyone's attention, she nodded and beamed.

"I would like to show you all…" she continued.

"Aren't you going to wait for Lena?" asked Raven. _Yeah! What about Lena! She may not be a part of our team yet, but she will soon be! _I began to be agitated that Starfire forgot all about Lena.

"But she is already here," said Starfire. Before I could look around just in case I somehow missed her, Starfire flew upwards and towards the hallway.

"Let me introduce a dear friend in her superhero outfit that is new and brand, Lena!" Starfire exclaimed, flourishing her arms. Then she pulled Lena out of the hallway. I was dimly aware that my eyes became as wide as saucers and my mouth was dropped all the way open. My heart beat a mile per second and I felt my face grow hot. Lena was wearing a red dress with short sleeves that had an orange belt and yellow and orange lines that curved in many different patterns. The bottom part of her dress flared out and it reached her knees. She was also wearing red shoes with small thick heels. She even had a thin red bandana to keep the stray hairs away from her small forehead. While I gazed in awe at her, she looked at us for a second before bowing her head and fidgeting with her dress in shyness and embarrassment. _She's…beautiful. She is definitely the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She has to be an angel._

"Well? What do you think?" Stafire asked proudly, like she knew what our answer was going to be. We all got up from the couch and walked towards them.

"That is a nice superhero outfit," commented Raven. _Nice? Just nice?_

"It's awesome," said Beast Boy in awe. _Just awesome?_

"You look like a fantastic superhero," Robin commented. _Does nobody know how to give a compliment around here?!_

"You're beautiful!" I blurted out. My head immediately grew hot with embarrassment. _What in the heck was I doing? There were plenty of other ways to compliment her properly. Like, "That outfit looks good on you," or "You look great in red." But I just had to blurt out "You're beautiful!" Now she is going to think that I'm a bumbling idiot! _Lena looked up with a shy but warm smile. She was blushing. Her blue eyes twinkled with happiness. My heart melted right then and there.

"Thank you," she said quietly but full of appreciation. Before anyone could say another word, the alarm went off. Lena jumped, startled.

"What…?" she asked surprised. _That's right; she's never heard the alarm before. _

"That's the alarm telling us that we are needed in Jump City," I called to her as I ran with Robin to the computer.

"Oh," I heard her comment.

"Harrison Street. It's the White Thing," Robin said. We all gasped except for Lena. _Oh no. _

"It came back?! We hardly defeated it last time," exclaimed Beast Boy fearfully.

"Um, what's the White Thing?" asked Lena confused.

"It is a white thing with no face that is shaped like a human. It has the power to absorb whatever element he touches and become it," explained Raven.

"It is creepy," said Starfire, shivering. Robin turned and walked up to her.

"This is your first time being an actual superhero. Are you ready?" Robin asked her. Lena closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she opened her beautiful light blue eyes again.

"Yes," she stated.

"Titans go!" ordered Robin. We are raced towards the garage, and when we arrived, Robin and Starfire went straight to the motorcycle. While Beast Boy and Raven ran towards the T-car, I was hit with a horrible sense of Deja-vu. _Last time we went to save the city…I thought Beast Boy died. And the White Thing is just as formidable, if not more so than Cheshire. What if Beast Boy or somebody else actually does die? I can't…go through those feelings again. I just can't._

"Cyborg? Are you okay?" Lena asked me, with a look of concern. _Beast Boy would have died if it wasn't for her…and she is with us now. She is going to be a part of the team. She will help us defeat the White Thing and make sure all of us will survive. _I nodded as I became slowly comforted.

"Yeah. Let's go," I said as I ran towards the car. When I got to the driver's seat, I noticed that Lena was in shotgun. My heart leapt of joy as I drove out of the garage and into the city. _She's sitting by me! Yahoo! _

"Man, I hope the White Thing didn't get tougher," wished Beast Boy. My heart became unsettled with anxiety again. _Me too. _

"We have gotten tougher as well. And we have Lena now. There is no need to be anxious," comforted Raven. My heart did a lurch as I realized something. _This is Lena's first mission! I don't think she has ever fought in this kind of situation before! Sure, she has had a few days of training, but ONLY a few days! And this is the White Thing that we were just lucky to drive away! It might hurt her badly! Or anyone else! _I looked in the rearview mirror to see Beast Boy gaining a calm expression and smiling. _I'm jealous. I wish I could be calm right now. Or smile. Beast Boy, I wish that you could promise me that I won't lose you again. I can't go through it again…to quote Mr. Incredible, "I'm not strong enough."_

"That's right. This will be a piece of cake," said Beast Boy, relaxed. _I wish I had the confidence to say that._

"He's really tough isn't he?" Lena asked. I looked at her and she was looking at me with a concerned expression on her face. _Why is she concerned? She should be nervous, scared, excited, or calm right now! Not concerned._

"Nah. Beast Boy just likes to be melodramatic," I fibbed.

"Hey! No I don't!" protested BB.

"Do you even know what melodramatic means?" asked Raven.

"Nope. What does it mean?" said BB truthfully. I looked at him in the rearview mirror again. Raven was explaining to Beast Boy what melodramatic means. _If there is a God up there, please don't let him die. I've lost him once; I don't want to lose him again. _I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked and saw it belonged to Lena. She gave me a comforting smile.

"Beast Boy is a Teen Titan remember? And so are you, and Raven, Starfire, and Robin. You can take anything thrown at you," Lena told me softly so the others wouldn't hear us over their conversation. A whole lot of anxiety left my heart, but not all of it. _How can she believe that? She doesn't know us that well yet. But, it is nice to hear her say that. And it is true that we have defeated battles where it looked like all hope was lost._

"Who told you that?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Beast Boy," she answered. I looked at her in shock and she was still smiling at me. _She is so beautiful when she smiles…_Then anxiety completely left my heart. _Beast Boy and Lena are right. We are the Teen Titans. We can take anything thrown at us. If Beast Boy still believes that after he almost got killed, then I can believe it too. Especially if Lena believes that we…I can. _I smiled warmly and gratefully at her.

"Thank you," I told her.

"You're welcome," she replied.

**How do you like the Cyborg x Lena moment? What about Lena's superhero outfit? Please tell me what you think and I will hopefully update tomorrow :)**


	23. Chapter 22

**I don't TT. Just Lena.**

**Again, anonymous, I thank you. When my internet is more stable, I will look into your suggestion. **

**Also, if it got a little a sloppy towards the end, that is because I stayed up late finishing this. I know I could have waited till tomorrow, but I couldn't go to bed in a middle of a chapter. Besides, I pretty much told you guys that I would update today.**

**Lena's POV**

"You know what? The White Thing is not accurate. The White Monster suits him better," Beast Boy exclaimed when we saw the entity we were supposed to fight.

"You said it," commented Cyborg. I looked at the now called White Monster in fearful awe. Raven described it pretty well, except she forgot to mention the red eyes and black triangular spots where his face would be. _For some reason, I imagined him to be less scary looking._ _Though I don't have any room to talk. My neighbors called me a freak for the same reason. _We got out of the car quickly and Robin and Starfire parked the motorcycle beside us. The White Monster, who was trashing a car, stopped and took a few steps toward us. When it stepped out of a building's shadow, I noticed that he was actually a light gray than white.

"Uh, I thought you guys said it was white?" I asked confused.

"It must have absorbed metal. Titans go!" cried Robin. _Ah, when it absorbs an element, it absorbs the color as well. Okay, let's do this._ The Teen Titans and I rushed at the White Monster. The entity picked up the car it was trashing and threw it us. Raven grabbed it with her magic and threw it back at it. The White Monster dodged it and the car hit a fire hydrant, resulting in a geyser in the middle of the street. Robin threw a few birdarangs at it, which made their target. The White Monster fell backwards, and Starfire threw several of her starbolts at it. Cyborg then hit it with his arm cannon while Beast Boy turned into a hawk and flew above the White Monster. He then turned into an elephant and landed full-force right on the entity. I ran up to it while Beast Boy got off the Monster.

_This is it. This is my chance to prove that I have what it takes to be a Teen Titan. _I then looked at the entity's face. It was expressionless, but I somehow saw my face in there. _What if…it is just misunderstood? Like me? _I jumped on the entity and got in the position so that I was holding both its arms down.

"Why are you attacking the city? Why did you attack us? Is it because people thought you were a freak and treated you horribly? Is it because they didn't give you a chance to prove yourself otherwise?!" I asked him. I was then taken back at my last few words. _Prove yourself otherwise? Why…_

"Lena! Look out!" cried Cyborg behind me. I looked behind me and saw that the bottom part the entity's left arm had become a spear and it was about to stab me. Before I could react, Cyborg grabbed the spear before it could stab me and was holding it back. I felt something wrapped itself around my waist and I saw it was Beast Boy's elephant truck. He pulled me off the White Monster and when he set me down, he turned back into a boy.

"I don't think you will be able to talk sense into him," said Beast Boy. I heard a commotion and I turned around to see the other Teen Titans were in a furious fight with the White Monster. Beast Boy turned to me.

"Come on, let's help them," he urged me. I nodded and we ran to join the fight. When we got there, I punched him so hard that he flew forward a few feet. I winced. _I know that he tried to kill me, but what if he is just like me?_

"Sorry, but you don't get friends by attacking people! Look, I know what it's like to be a freak. I know…" I tried to say as convincing as I could.

"You are not a freak," Raven interrupted me. I turned to her surprised.

"What?" I said. Then I remembered what Robin said when I asked him if he thought I was a freak. _"No. No I don't." But then, he and the others haven't seen me use fire yet. _

"And you will never be a freak because of your heart," Raven continued. _Never? What do mean because of my heart? _Before I can ask, the White Monster came at us as a big blast of water. Raven and I barely had time to dodge. _He must have absorbed water from that broken fire hydrant. _

"Lena! There you are!" chirped a familiar voice. I turned and saw Barry hovering few inches from my face.

"Barry! What are you doing here?" I asked anxiously. _What happens if he gets caught in the crossfire?_

"Looking for you! After we figured out that you were safe and in that giant tower, Sparkles and I waited around it a lot. Woody waited around it too. But we never saw you come out," Barry complained. While feeling guilty, I saw the White Monster fight the Teen Titans.

"I'm sorry, when we've done fighting...here, you can come inside," I called as I started to run towards the White Monster.

"Really?" called Barry. I was about to call back, when one of Starfire's starbolts missed and hit a nearby car. The car exploded, and the White Monster jumped into it. I stopped running from shock. _What the heck is it doing?_ Then the White Monster came out, now a red fiery entity. It immediately leaped into the midst of the Teen Titans and swung both of its arms at them. They all jumped out of the way, Robin was just a bit too slow.

"AHHH!" cried Robin in extreme pain as the White Monster hit Robin's arm.

"ROBIN!" cried Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. I tried to scream but my voice caught in my throat. I could hear my heart beat loud and slow. My thoughts were dull and slow. Even time seem to slow down for me as I saw the bottom half of Raven's face turn even more deathly white. The other Teen Titans rushed slowly to Robin, who was clinging to his arm in pain.

"It's okay; it's not that bad…" I dimly heard Robin mutter. Cyborg slowly turned his head to me.

"Lena! We need you!" he cried. Time finally went back to normal as I comprehended what Cyborg said and what the White Monster did. I took a quick look at the White Monster, in all his fiery power. I felt something course through my veins, giving me adrenaline and a head that was steadily getting hotter. _How could it do that? How dare he do that with fire?_ I quickly looked at Cyborg and Robin. _Cyborg's right…I need to heal Robin...but first…_The White Monster walked towards the Teen Titans with his arms all fiery up. Raven put up her shield and it held against the White Monster's punch.

"Beast Boy, stay with Raven and Robin. Starfire and I will distract it so Lena can heal Robin!" ordered Cyborg. I realized then, that the something in my veins was pure raw anger. _No! I have to be the one who stops it! I need to show how to rightly use the gift of fire!_ Robin was about to protest but I interrupted him.

"Don't! Stay with Robin!" I yelled. With fierce determination and a plan forming, I marched towards the White Monster. The White Monster hit Raven's shield again, but it luckily held. _How could he do that? I am a freak, and I don't do that…_I gasped on the inside. I knew what Raven meant now.

"Lena don't! It's too powerful for you to take on your own!" cried Robin. The others also made cries of protest but I ignored them. When I was a few feet from the White Monster, I stopped and took a deep breath. _If they really believe that I'm not a freak, then they will still be my friends afterwards. Alright, let's show them what I can really do._

"Hey White Monster!" I called out. The White Monster turned to look at me.

"You call that fire power? Watch this!" I cried. I immediately closed my eyes and summoned my fire power and it came out from inside me. I felt my skin get really hot and the flames licking it. I felt my hair become strands of fire. I opened my eyes, knowing that they were now a yellow orange. Before I could say anything else, the White Monster came at me. Instead of moving, I just stood there. The White Monster tried to strike me with its fiery left hand, but I caught its wrist before it hit my head. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I reached for the fire that was a part of the White Monster and began to bring it over to me.

"I was wrong. I thought that you and I might be alike because we are freaks. But you are not a freak because of the way you look like and what you can do. You are a freak because of the horrible ways you are using them. I don't know your past, but whatever happened does not give you the excuse to destroy and hurt people! I am nothing like you!" I yelled as I suck in all the fire from the White Monster. Before I knew it, the White Monster was on fire anymore. In fact, its red eyes went black and it went limp. When I let go of its wrist, it collapsed to the ground. _When I suck in the fire, I must have suck in its energy as well. _I closed my eyes and let my fire go back inside me. When I opened my eyes, I saw the others gaze at me in shock. _Oh no…they're going to cast me out…I just hope they let me heal Robin…_

"That…" said Beast Boy.

"Was…" continued Cyborg. I flinched and closed my eyes.

"AWESOME!" they both yelled. I opened my eyes in surprise as my friends ran towards me, congratulating me and telling me how awesome and cool I was. My heart melted in happiness as I gently took Robin's arm and healed it. _I am home._

**Well? Please tell me what you thought and I will update as soon as I can. :)**


	24. Chapter 23

**As always, I don't own TT. Just Lena.**

**I can't never thank you enough for your reviews. You guys are awesome:)**

**Raven's POV**

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," I muttered to myself. I was in my room, trying to mediate but not with much success. My mind just kept on getting back to thinking about Beast Boy. I sighed. Ever since Cheshire sliced Beast Boy's throat, I finally came to face with a truth about myself that I had been trying to deny. I am in love with Beast Boy. _I don't know why, I mean his jokes annoy me to no end and he is so immature. But I know he tells those stupid jokes so that I can smile. His smile is just so friendly and honest and there is a certain light in his eyes that I am attracted to. His heart is sensitive and compassionate. I guess the reason I often get annoy at him because I couldn't take his light and cheerful attitude. But ironically, that is a reason why I love him. But I can't tell him how I feel. Not only is it not a part of my nature to tell my innermost feelings, but Beast Boy is still getting over Terra. It is the wrong time, though the right time to tell may never come. _I opened my eyes and stopped trying to mediate. _Maybe a walk would help me calm my emotions down. _I walked out of the room and was just passing Lena's room when I heard noises.

"No…no…NO!" I heard Lena scream from inside her room. My heart was squeezed by the icy hand of fear. _Lena! _I quickly opened her door and raced inside. My fears quickly disappeared as concern just as quickly settled into my heart. Lena was tossing and turning about in bed and sweating up a storm. _It must be a nightmare._ Barry and Sparkles were chirping and they were even pecking her, but she wouldn't wake up. Barry looked up and when he saw that I left the door open, he flew out of the room. _He's probably going to get Beast Boy._

"Please, no…" Lena whimpered. I walked up to her and shook her.

"Lena! Wake up!" I urged her loudly. But she didn't wake up.

"Lena, it is just a nightmare!" I urged her even louder as I pinched her arm. But my attempts still didn't wake her up. In fact, she was tossing and turning about even more. _This can't be good; she might even make herself sick…_I then got an idea. _Maybe the only way to wake her up is to get inside her mind and tell her that she is just having a nightmare. _I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I then entered into Lena's mind.

There was no opposition because Lena clearly was fighting against something else. I soon saw what that was, because as soon as I entered her mind, I became a part of her nightmare._ When I entered Robin's mind, I saw his memories. It makes sense that I will see her nightmare. _I was in a living room with broken pieces of furniture lying everywhere. I then saw a young girl with big light blue eyes, curly dark brown hair, a small forehead, and a small nose. _Lena has those features. This must be her when she was a kid. _Lena was touching a woman lying on the ground. A man was lying on the ground next to him. They were clearly dead. I gasped. _They're her parents. This must be the night they were killed._

"I'm sorry that you had to see that. I tried to kill them quietly but they put up quite a fuss," said a sinister voice behind me. My blood ran cold and my heart skipped a beat. _It can't be…it couldn't be…_Then I saw a young man with blond hair walk by me. I almost breathed a sigh of relief that the voice didn't belong to the man I thought it was. But then I remembered that I have never seen what he looks like under his outfit.

"But don't worry. I will be a better parent than they ever were," the man said, getting ever closer to Lena. Hearing his voice again, I knew there was no denying it. _It's Slade. The man who killed Lena's parents is Slade._ Without a second thought, I ran to Lena.

"Wake up Lena! It's just a nightmare! It's not real! Wake up!" I cried as I ran to her. Lena looked up and saw me for the first time. Realization lit up on her face and then my surroundings started to fade to black. _She's waking up. Time to go. _I closed my eyes and concentrated. When I opened them again, I was back in Lena's room and Beast Boy was in my face. Barry, Sparkles, Cyborg, and Starfire were by Lena's side, and Robin was by my side.

"Raven! Are you okay?" cried Beast Boy, sounding both relived and frightened. Before I could say a word, Lena gasped and opened her eyes. I breathed a sigh of relief inwardly. _She's awake. _

"Lena!" cried Cyborg in relief as he picked up the trembling Lena and held her close. When Lena came in contact with his chest, she clung to him.

"It is okay Lena, the nightmare is over," said Starfire soothingly.

"Raven…you…were in…my dream," stuttered Lena. I nodded.

"Yes. You weren't waking up so I went inside your mind and woke you up," I stated.

"I knew that's what you were doing," said Robin.

"But are you guys going to be okay? I mean, Lena finally woke up from her nightmare and Raven finally stopped shaking like an earthquake," said Beast Boy, shuddering. _Shaking? I guess I did that when Slade started to speak. Wait; is Beast Boy that concerned about me just because I was shaking? _My heart felt a faint glimmer of hope.

"I'm perfectly fine," I told him.

"Me too," added Lena. We all turned to her to see that she was clinging on to Cyborg with a very pale face.

"Are you sure?" asked Cyborg. Lena nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about worrying you guys. Even though it is always the same nightmare, there are some nights where…I get more into it than usual. I don't know why," Lena explained.

"It is alright Lena," said Starfire comfortingly. Lena shook her head.

"No it's not! I'm still…terrified by him. Even though…I…killed him," Lena confessed. She buried her face into Cyborg's chest and everyone, including me, let out a tiny gasp. _Killed him? What happened to make her think that?_

"Are you sure?" I asked softly. Lena unburied her face and looked at me.

"Well…I guess not. I mean, when Mr. Wilson told me to come with him, I…got mad and the next thing I remember, my house got burned down and my neighbors were after me," she said thoughtfully._ Mr. Wilson? The next thing I remember? Oh no. She doesn't know that Slade, or Mr. Wilson, is still alive._

"You don't feel guilty about killing that murderer do you?" asked Robin.

"Well, I know that it was in self-defense, but I don't remember what I did that killed him or burned down the house. That's another thing that terrifies me in my nightmare. Not knowing, and the fact that I probably lost control of my powers," admitted Lena. I looked at her still fearful face. My heart reached out to her. _I know how she feels. Losing control of your powers is horrible. But I can relieve her of that fear. But I can't tell her the truth about Slade. Not now._

"Don't be," I said. Everybody turn to look at me.

"Don't be what?" asked Beast Boy.

"Don't be terrified Lena. There is a good chance that you did not lose control. The reason why you don't remember what happened is because you were going through shock. You did just see your parents die," I pointed out. Lena's face immediately less fearful and more relieved.

"And it's okay to be afraid…of that man. He caused a traumatic experience in your past so it is normal of you to be still afraid of him. I can help you get over your fear of him," I offered. Lena's face lit with up hope.

"Can you really?" she asked. I nodded.

"Of course! By meditation, am I correct?" asked Starfire.

"Yes," I answered. Robin yawned.

"Well, I am glad that is settled. Let's leave so Lena can get some real sleep. We can't have our newest member fall asleep when we give her a Teen Titan communicator tomorrow, now can we?" asked Robin. Lena's face went from hope to realization and happiness. _Good. It's about time we inducted her._

"Really?" she asked softly. Robin nodded.

"Yeah, the only reason we didn't induct you yet is because…well, for a lot of reasons it took me awhile to make your communicator. It will be finished tomorrow," said Cyborg happily. Lena smiled brightly.

"Now let us go to bed before all of us are too tired for the induction of Lena," said Starfire. We all agreed and after Cyborg tucked Lena into bed, we all said goodnight and left Lena's room. While Cyborg went to his room and Robin took Starfire to hers, Beast Boy smiled at me and after some hesitation, patted my arm.

"Glad you're okay. Your shaking freaked me out. Night," he said before heading to his own room. Even more hope about my love situation entered my heart.

"Night," I called after him. He kept on walking but he waved. I couldn't help but give a small smile. I then sighed. _I can't tell Lena and it wouldn't be wise to tell the others. Except for Robin. _I then saw Robin walking towards and I walked towards him.

"You're going to stay up?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was in the middle of looking for Slade when Beast Boy burst into my workspace and told me about Lena. I'm going to keep on looking for a half-hour or so before hitting the sack," he explained. I began to be uneasy with horrid anticipation. _What a coincidence that he was looking for Slade tonight. Well, here goes._

"Good thing you're staying up. Because I got something to tell you, except that you can't tell the others, especially Lena," I told him. Robin looked confused and curious.

"What is it?" he asked.

"When I was in Lean's nightmare, I saw Mr. Wilson. And he is definitely not dead," I answered.

"How do you know this?" Robin asked me, a bit taken back.

"Because even though I didn't recognize him, I recognized his voice," I answered. _Oh man. Robin is not going to take this well._

"The voice is Slade's. Mr. Wilson and Slade are one and the same," I stated.

**Was anyone confused at the part where Raven was in Lena's nightmare? Did you like the Cyborg x Lena and BB X Rae? I will update as soon as I can and I will update as soon as I can.**


	25. Chapter 24

**I don't own TT. Just Lena.**

**Thanks for all the support :)**

**Robin's POV**

I threw a punch at the punching bag. _First, Slade forces me to be his apprentice in order to save my friends. _I punched the punching bag with my other hand. _Then, he has Terra betray us. _I kicked the punching bag. _If that wasn't enough, he became a servant of Trigon and ruthlessly chased after Raven, making her believe there was no avoiding the prophecy. _I kicked it with my other leg. _Now, I find out that he killed Lena's parents. _I rapidly threw one punch after another at the punching bag.

"ARGH!" I yelled in anger while giving a punch so hard, that the punching bag came off its chain and fell to the floor. Breathing heavily, I went to my water bottle nearby on the ground and picked it up. I took several gulps and then I took a deep breath. _Slade, once I find you, you will pay._

"Robin? Are you alright?" asked a concerned voice behind me. I turned around and saw Starfire hovering by the doorway. _I wish I could tell her, but the less people who know about it, the less chance Lena will find out. And she can't find out. _

"Yeah. How's Lena?" I asked. Starfire sighed.

"She still had a nightmare last night. But after she woke up, she became calmer quicker than usual," she said hopefully. I breathed a tiny sigh of relief as I retrieved my towel from the towel rack. _I had hoped that she would stop having them if she mediated with Raven, but it does seem like she is making progress. That's something to be thankful for._

"The mediation sessions are working then," I replied.

"Yes, I am grateful for that, but…" Starfire faltered. I gave her a look of sympathy. _I know honey. She is still suffering. And that is thinking that Mr. Wilson is dead. If she found out that he was alive and is actually our arch-nemesis…I am afraid of what her reaction would be. _I walked to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"I know. But with time, she will recover from her traumatic experience. Want to know why?" I asked with a comforting smile. Star's face lit up with hope.

"Because we will be with her every step of the way," she answered happily. I nodded and patted her shoulder. _And we will. Lena is our friend. And she is a Teen Titan now. We won't desert our teammate and friend. _I smiled at the memory of Lena being officially inducted into the Teen Titans. Right after we ate lunch, Cyborg nudged me and with a secretive smile, handed me Lena's communicator under the table. I then I told everyone that I had an announcement as I walked around the table. I then held out Lena's communicator and asked her if she wanted to join the Teen Titans. With tears in her eyes and a huge smile on her face, she said yes and accepted the communicator. Starfire then took out the big chocolate cake that she hid in the kitchen. After all of us ate at least two pieces, BB accidently flicked chocolate cake at Cyborg. This resulted in the messiest and best chocolate cake fight in the world. We all had fun but considering how much Lena laughed, I think she had the most fun. Returning back to the present, I patted Starfire's shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"Since it is almost lunchtime, why don't we go out and eat some pizza?" I offered.

"The whole team or just the two of us?" she asked. I offered Star my arm.

"Just the two of us," I replied. Her face beamed with happiness as she took my arm. As we walked out of the room, I remembered something.

"I have to go to the bathroom first though to wash up," I said.

"Good. I did not want to say, but your sweat and your smell were getting to me," she agreed. I laughed.

"Becoming entranced with my smell huh?" I teased as we arrived at the bathroom door. Star wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Not in a good way," she replied. I chuckled as I went into the bathroom. Once inside and I began my after-work out-hygiene-ritual, my mind unfortunately went to somber thoughts. _Lena is happy now, but what about when we find Slade? And we will find him, or worse he will come back and fight us. How can we hide that Mr. Wilson is alive and is actually Slade from Lena then? And we need to hide the truth from her, or her nightmares will get worse and she will be terrified all the time. _After I was done freshening up, I left the bathroom to find Star waiting for me.

"I'm ready now," I told her. Starfire leaned in next to me and sniffed.

"Yes, your smell is pleasant now. Let us go!" she said happily.

"We probably should tell the others where we're going," I said.

"Of course! Let us tell our friends so that they will not worry about us!" she agreed. I smiled with happiness as we walked towards the living room. _Man, I'm so glad that we're going on a date right now. I need the distraction. And it's been awhile since Star and I have had some quality time alone together. _We then walked into the living room, where we saw Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Lena playing video games while Raven quietly read her book. Barry and Sparkles were chirping excitedly as the players moved their cars closer to the finish line.

"I'm going to win!" taunted Beast Boy as a green car on the screen pulled ahead of two other cars.

"No I am!" shot back Cyborg as a blue car pulled ahead of the green car. Then the finish line appeared and a yellow car speed past the other two cars and crossed the finish line first.

"Thank you gentlemen for letting the lady go first," teased Lena. I chuckled a bit. _Lena sure has change these last two weeks. She's gone from a shy girl to a confident, cheerful, and fun-loving one. This is the reason why she can't know the truth. It'll kill her. _

"Friends! Robin and I are going on a date so do not worry about us!" cried out Starfire. The others turned around and when they saw us, they smiled.

"Okay. Have fun you two!" replied Lena cheerfully.

"Yeah, have a great time on your date. I'm sure we can hold the fort here," added Cyborg.

"See ya!" cried Beast Boy, waving his hand.

"What they said," said Raven.

"Okay, bye friends!" cried Starfire as she pulled me away and towards the garage. When we entered the garage, we got on my motorcycle and left the tower. On the way to our favorite pizza place, I took a deep breath and pushed my worries to the back of my head. _I will find a way to stop Slade while making sure Lena doesn't know the truth. But I'm not going to worry about that right now. I'm going to enjoy my date with Starfire. _Then we arrived at the pizza place and I parked my motorcycle. I got off first and lifted Starfire off the motorcycle.

"Well, here we are," I said.

"So you two are finally dating," said a sinister voice behind me. My heart skipped a beat in shock. My blood turned to ice. _No…No…_I turned around and saw him. Slade smiled.

"Miss me?" he said.

**What's going to happen next? Find out at my next update! If you want to, please review!**


	26. Chapter 25

**I don't own TT. Just Lena.**

**Guys, thanks for all the reviews! Guest, I will answer your questions in hopefully the next chapter (though if this chapter answered it, that's great too).**

**Lena's POV**

"Come on car…come on…" muttered Cyborg as he concentrated on getting his car to move past mine and Beast Boy's cars in the video game we were playing. We were all tied neck in neck, with no one really in the lead.

"I'm going to be the champion of this race!" cried BB as he managed to move his car past ours.

"No I am!" I cried as I edge forward enough to put me in the lead.

"Nope it's going to me!" stated Cyborg as he moved up right next to us. At the corner of my eye, I saw that Cyborg was utterly serious as he focused on the T.V. screen. _He looks handsome when he's serious...hmm…_I looked at the screen and saw that we were almost to the finish line. I then looked back at Cyborg._ I also like it when he's happy. _With a small grin, I purposely crashed my car into Beast Boy's car. This resulted in both of us skidding off the track.

"Oops," I lied, trying not to smile.

"Ahh!" exclaimed Beast Boy, trying desperately to get back on course. It was too late though, because before any of us could get back on the road, Cyborg had speed right through the finish line.

"Booyah! I am the champion of this race!" exclaimed Cyborg while standing up and getting into a victory pose.

"Oh…you were just lucky," muttered Beast Boy.

"That's what you would like to think!" shot back Cyborg happily. As I looked at him, my heart gave a small leap of happiness, even though I had lost. Despite my best efforts, I couldn't help but give a small smile. _Yep. It was worth sabotaging the game. He is definitely happy right now, and I like it when he is. His smile is so full of joy that it fills up my whole body with joy._

"I could take down anyone right now! Even Slade!" exclaimed Cyborg confidently. Immediately, I saw Raven flinch and Beast Boy's frown turn from not-so-serious to very serious at the mention of Slade. My eyebrows scrunched down in confusion.

"Who's Slade?" I asked. After a moment of quiet tension, the others turned to me with serious faces.

"That's right, you never met him," said Cyborg quietly. When no one else commented, I squirmed with uneasiness. _Who can he possibly be for them to have this reaction?_

"Well, who is he? Is he a villain?" I asked.

"He's worse than a villain," answered BB. He was looking at me with eyes that had none of their usual cheerful light.

"He's our arch nemesis," he added.

**Robin's POV**

Slade walked confidently towards us, and with every step he took, my heart beat rapidly with both ever-rising hatred and rage. I also felt a bit of fear, but not for myself. Starfire was with me, and while she is an excellent fighter, I was still worried that Slade might still kill her. _No!_ I shook my head with defiance. _She will be alright, because I am right here with her. The only way Slade can hurt her is if he goes over my dead body, but I won't die. I will not lose. I will defeat him right here, right now, once and for all._

"I knew that if I waited here long enough, the Teen Titans will come to here. Though, I must say that I'm disappointed. I hoped that all of the team will be here," Slade said. My heart skipped a beat as I went into a fighting stance. _All of the team? He doesn't know about Lena does he? Wait, no, maybe he just means Cyborg, BB, and Raven._

"Do not worry Slade, they will be!" cried Starfire as she pulled out her communicator. My heart leaped to my throat. _No! Lena can't meet him! _

"Don't call them Star!" I cried. Star looked at me in confusion.

"Why cannot we call our friends?" she asked. _I wish we can Star, but we can't. Even if we called Raven and told them that we needed them except for Lena, she will wonder. And if she wonders, she just might suspect the truth. And she can't even suspect it._

"Yes Robin why? Why can't you call your friends, especially your new one? I want to meet this phoenix girl," he said. My blood, which had turned to fiery streams of rage, suddenly turned back to ice. _He knows. He knows about Lena. _Inwardly, I took a deep breath and calmed my fearful heart. I briefly reminded myself why I needed to stop him right now. _Not just because of what he did to us in the past, or that he is a criminal. No. I need to stop him now because in no circumstances can he meet Lena. She is my friend, and I got to protect her. _With these thoughts, my icy blood melted with fiery rage.

"That's why we can't call them. Titans go!" I cried. I immediately took out my bo and jumped towards him, my bo aiming for his wretched head.

**I know, another cliffhanger. And a short chapter. I was planning on it being longer, but I felt that the story needed to end here. I will update as soon as I can, and till then, please tell me what you think! Your thoughts are invaluable to me!**


	27. Chapter 26

**I don't own TT. Just Lena.**

**Again, I am really grateful for the reviews!**

**FYI: a bo is long staff that was used as a weapon in feudal Japan. Donatello from TMNT uses this weapon.**

**Raven's POV**

I looked at Lena carefully. So far, she looked serious, curious, and attentive. But she did not look terrified, neither was there a look of realization on her face. _Well, so far she only knows that Slade is our arch nemesis. That's definitely not enough for her to figure out that Mr. Wilson is Slade. But if she finds out more about him, will she be able to figure it out? Probably not. I hope._

"If he is your arch nemesis, how come I haven't heard about him on the media?" Lena asked.

"He likes to stick to the shadows," I answered. _Slade in her dream definitely didn't stick to the shadows._

"Even we only met him a few years ago. But after only a few encounters with him, he became our most dangerous enemy," commented Cyborg. Lena's eyes went wide with surprise and shock. _But not fear. But then, we haven't given her enough clues._

"What did he do in order for him to become your most dangerous enemy?" Lena asked. I flinched at the memories while Beast Boy and Cyborg's faces became even darker.

"Well, he zapped bombs into our blood and threatened Robin that he will ignite them if he didn't become his apprentice. Robin had to zapped himself with the bombs in order to free himself from Slade's grasp and save us," answered Cyborg.

"Later, he had a girl named Terra…betray us. But she realized that she had a choice and kicked Slade's butt," answered Beast Boy with a bit of struggle. I looked at him with sympathy and pity. _That's not even the whole story yet he had trouble saying that much. Oh Beast Boy…_

"Then he came back as the herald of my demon father Trigon, and helped him in his conquest to end the world by delivering the message that it was time for me to be the portal for Trigon. Luckily, Robin didn't give up hope and saved me from the underworld after I became the portal. After I got back my powers, I defeated Trigon. We haven't seen Slade since," I butted in before Lena could ask what became of Terra. It wasn't till I saw Lena's mouth drop open, did I realized what I said. _I just said that my Father was a demon…she hasn't known me for that long…what's she going to think of me now?_

"What in the world could Slade gain from turning the world red and black, turning everybody into stone, and filling the world with those freaky crows?!" Lena exclaimed. I was taken aback by that statement.

"You…aren't surprised that my Father was a demon?" I asked in surprise. Lena shrugged.

"Well, I am a bit. I mean, you don't look anything like your giant red demon father with antlers. But that doesn't change that you're my friend," Lena told me. My heart warmed up and I couldn't help but to smile. _She is really a true friend._

"Hang on! You saw Trigon and what happened after Raven became the portal?! You…weren't turned into stone?" exclaimed Beast Boy. I gasped in shock as I fully realized what Lena asked us just a few seconds before.

"No," Lena answered.

**Starfire's POV**

_Why can we not call the others for help? _I shrugged this troubling thought away as I flew towards Slade after Robin made his first move. But before I could reach him, Slade grabbed Robin's bo and threw it towards me, with Robin still holding on to his weapon. Before I could react, Robin crashed into me and we both fell to the ground. Robin got up quickly and looked me over. When he saw that I was alright, he then turned around and started to run towards Slade. As I got up, Robin and Slade were in the battle of their lives. I gathered up all the righteous fury I had and raised my glowing fist and aimed it at Slade. But before I could fire, Slade was suddenly in my face and hit me in the stomach.

"Can't have you doing that my dear," he said as I fell painfully to the ground.

"STAR!" I heard Robin scream as I clutched my painful stomach. _I have been punched by Slade before…but never before has it hurt this much…and never before has he moved that fast._

"You will pay for that!" I heard Robin cry. As I tried to get up, I heard sounds of their fighting.

"Ah!" I groaned as I fell to the ground again. _I think…something in one of my nine stomachs might be torn…_I heard more sounds of my dear Robin fighting Slade. _No! I cannot give up! I got to help Robin. _

"AHHHH!" I screamed in agony as I picked myself up from the ground. But I did it. I looked up, expecting to see Slade and Robin still fighting. But instead, I saw that Slade was staring into a window. I felt very confused. _Why is Slade looking in the window and not fighting…ROBIN! _My blood was now full of ice and my heart skipped a beat. Robin had his bo inches away from Slade's head, but he did not hit him. In fact, he was not moving at all. Even his mouth was still wide open, no sound coming from it. Robin was very pale and there was fear in his eyes, but he was not seeing anything.

"ROBIN!" I cried as I quickly flew towards him. My stomach roared in pain, but I just clenched my teeth and kept on flying. As soon as I got to him, I landed on the ground next to him.

"Robin!" I cried. Then I gasped. Robin was very cold. The feeling of dread entered into my heart. _He's not…_

"Don't worry, he's not dead. Just paralyzed," said Slade. I turned to him having the slight feeling of relief. But the feeling of confusion immediately took his place.

"But how?" I asked. Slade made a slight movement and all of a sudden he was gone. Before I could react, I felt Slade's breath on my ear.

"Tell Lena that basilisks are just as capable of giving their spirits away as phoenixes," Slade whispered to me. I immediately turned around, but Slade was already gone.

**Oh dang, things are really heating up now! What is going to happen next? Keep on reading and find out!**


	28. Chapter 27

**I don't own TT. Just Lena.**

**Oreo: Actually, I mentioned the basilisk in chapter 19. But I'm glad you thought that the last chapter was amazing!**

**Guest: I definitely approve of the pairing, though I'm afraid it will probably be in a different fanfic. Thanks for the review!**

**On a side note...as a super-duper cautionary warning, those with super weak stomachs beware.**

**Beast Boy's POV**

My mouth dropped wide open. _How…how was she not turned into stone? The only reason we weren't turned into stone was because Raven protected us. Raven didn't know Lena then, so how in the world was she saved?!_

"I don't know why or how. I just wasn't," continued Lena. _Even she doesn't know? Ah!_

"How did you know what Trigon looked like, if you weren't in Jump City?" asked Cyborg.

"Well, it was to miss him the first minute or so. He was just sooo big. Then I guess he shrunk or something because I didn't see him anymore," answered Lena. _He was really big…wait a sec!_

"You said that you could cure any injury right?" I asked. Lena gave me a confused look.

"Yes, but why do you ask?" she asked.

"Did you happen to cure any of the people turned into stone?" asked Raven before I could even open my mouth. I looked at her in surprise. _She knew what I was going to ask next. Whoa. _Lena bit her lip.

"Well, I…" Lena started to say. All of a sudden, we heard the door open behind us. I turned around surprised. _Back already? Man, that was a quick date…_What I saw made me freeze in fear. A very pale and slightly green Starfire was holding an even paler Robin, whose eyes were wide open in fearand unseeing. He looked like he was going to hit something, but he wasn't moving at all. Before any of us could say a word, Star flew in and then crashed into the ground.

"STARFIRE! ROBIN!" we all cried as we raced towards the couple. _What the heck happened to them…who did THIS to them?! _

"What happened?" asked Raven coolly. _Man I wish I control my emotions right now like Raven. I'm FREAKING OUT!_

"Slade…arrived out of nowhere…and attacked us," Star explained weakly, as she grabbed her stomach in pain.

"SLADE! Slade did this?!" exclaimed Cyborg in anger. I felt anger rising up inside me too. _The next time I see him, I'm going to…_Lena tried to pry one of Star's arms of her stomach but Star waved her away.

"Star, I need to see your wound," Lena said in a persuading tone as she tried to pry Star's arm away from her stomach again.

"There is no wound…Slade just hit my stomach. I will…be fine. Go heal Robin. He has been paralyzed!" said Star pleadingly. _Paralyzed? Since when…_

"Since when has Slade been able to do that?" I asked out loud.

"He probably used some sort of serum that paralyzes," answered Cyborg, who had Robin in his arms and was feeling his pulse.

"Lena! Can you heal him?" asked Raven. Lena suddenly looked even more afraid and she also looked unsure.

"I…don't know. It's not exactly an injury," she answered.

"What about those stone people? Did you heal them?" I cried.

"I never had the chance! Before I could even shed one tear, those demonic crows attacked me! I tried to persuade them to stop, but they wouldn't listen to me!" she exclaimed. _I guess those demon crows aren't her subjects…which is probably a good thing._

"You can do it Lena. I know you can," said Cyborg calmly. Lena looked at him after a few seconds, she nodded. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She then leaned over Robin and opened her now yellow-orange eyes. I crossed my fingers and bit my lip. _Come on…come on…_A few tears fell from Lena's eyes and landed on Robin's face. Immediately, all of Robin's body started to emit this orange-yellow glow. After the glow died down, Robin's color started to come back and he started to twitch. _IT'S WORKING! YES! _

"It's working!" I cried out loud as I hugged Raven beside me. I felt Raven turn stiff inside my arms, then she relaxed and leaned at bit onto me. When I realized what was happening, my heart skipped a beat. _I'm hugging her…and she's sort of cuddling against me…I've hugged her before, and she's even hugged me before…but never before…has this felt so…right._ All of a sudden, Robin lurched forward and would have hit Cyborg if Raven hadn't raised her hand and stopped his bo with her magic. _Man does she have fantastic reflexes!_

"Whoa Robin! Calm down! It's me Cyborg!" said Cyborg in a calming tone. Robin, gasping for breath, looked around him in confusion.

"What happened…how did I…where's Slade?!" asked Robin frantically. Raven released his bo and Robin let it down slowly.

"He…disappeared…" muttered Starfire. Suddenly, she started to throw up this horrible and strange looking green liquid.

"STARFIRE!" cried Robin. He rushed to Star's side and held her hair back as she threw up the green stuff. All of a sudden, Raven clung to me. But I couldn't enjoy it, because I noticed that she was also shaking in fear.

"Raven, what's the matter?" I asked in a concerned tone. _What is about Star throwing up that...green stuff that is shaking her up this bad?  
_

"Lena! Heal her now!" Raven cried.

"But, it's just vomit. Sure it's weird looking, but..." I started to say but I stopped when I saw Raven shook her head.

"That's not vomit. It's bile! Her small intestines have been torn!" Raven exclaimed.

**Oh my gosh. Lena should have healed Starfire first...Anyway, what will happen next? Read on to find out! Till the next update, please review! See ya!**


	29. Chapter 28

**I don't own TT. Just Lena.**

**Oreo: Why thank you :)**

**Cheshire: I'm glad you would keep on reading my story anyway :)**

**Also, I forgot to add that when Lena healed Robin, his whole body started to glow an orange-yellow color. I went back and changed it, just so you know.**

**Cyborg's POV**

"WHAT?!" cried BB and Robin frantically.

My heart skipped a beat. I remembered what Star said earlier. _"Slade just hit my stomach." It was more than that Star! He must have punched her so hard that her small intestines must have been pushed against her spine, resulting in her spine ripping it up! That's why she's throwing up bile! If her small intestines aren't fixed soon, she's going to die! _I started to panic but then I remembered a wonderful fact._ Relax Cyborg. It's an injury, Lena can heal her. _

Lena went up to Starfire and cried her magical tears over Star. I began to let myself relax. _It's going to be okay now…Lena healed her…_But as I looked at Starfire, there was no yellow-orange glow. Instead, Lena's tears just flow down like a stream on Star's forehead till they fell off her cheek and landed on the floor.

"No," whispered Lena. She cried over Star again, but the result was the same. I started to panic again. _Why aren't her tears working?!_

"My tears aren't working! Why aren't they healing her?!" exclaimed Lena frantically.

"Because it's an inside injury! Cry into her mouth!" cried Robin. _Okay, if the situation wasn't this dire…I would definitely make the comment that was the weirdest thing I have ever heard. _Lena nodded.

"Star, can you please open your mouth? My tears need to get in there so you can get healed," Lena said calmly. Star, who was grinding her teeth in pain, nodded and opened her mouth. Lena grabbed Starfire's chin gently and moved her face so that her right eye was right over Starfire's mouth. _Come on…come on…please…this has just got to work…if it doesn't…I don't know if I operate a successful surgery on her…or if the doctors in the hospital in Jump City know how to operate on a Tamaranean. _A few tears fell from Lena's eye. Immediately, there was a yellow-orange glow in Star's mouth. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief, along with everybody else.

"Oh thank goodness," whispered Robin shakily. When the glow died down, Starfire's color returned to normal and she opened her eyes to see that she was in Robin's arms.

"Robin! You are okay!" she exclaimed. Robin, with happy tears in his eyes, stroked her face.

"Me? What about you? I was beginning to think...I was going to lose you," Robin said.

"I thought for a second that I did lose you," commented Starfire. Robin then bent down and kissed Starfire on the mouth. The rest of us immediately turned around and stared at the blank T.V. like it was the most interesting thing in the world. _Huh. I guess I turned it off earlier without realizing it. _

"Um guys, you can turn around now," said Robin. I turned around, and sure enough, they had stopped kissing.

"Thank you Lena. For healing me and Robin," said Starfire gratefully.

"Yes, thank you Lena," added Robin. Lena flashed that beautiful smile of hers and nodded.

"You welcome," she said. _Man, I'm so glad she's on the team. For so many reasons._

"Okay, now that everyone's okay, can someone please tell me what just happened out there?!" asked BB, obviously freaked out.

"They told you already Beast Boy. Slade attacked them," answered Raven.

"Yeah, but since when has he been strong enough to injure Starfire that badly? Or had a paralyzing serum?!" asked BB undeterred. I began to feel uneasy. _Beast Boy's right, since when Slade could that?_

"He doesn't have a paralyzing serum," corrected Robin. I was taken back at that.

"What do you he doesn't have a paralyzing serum? You were definitely paralyzed!" I exclaimed. Robin shook his head.

"Yes, I was paralyzed, but…he didn't inject me. I saw the reflection of his eye on the window and…saw it turn green-yellow. The next thing I knew, I was here," explained Robin.

"WHAT?!" we all cried expect for Starfire and Robin.

"So that is why Slade was looking in the store window," Starfire muttered.

"But…that's impossible! The only living thing that can paralyze other living things with just their eyes are basilisks!" exclaimed Lena. _Those are the mythical giant poisonous snakes right?_

"Oh, I almost forgot! Lena, Slade had a message for you!" cried Starfire. I immediately got tense. _Slade knows about Lena? How? What message could he possibly have for her? If he even tries to lay one finger on her, I'm going to…_

"He knows me? How?" Lena asked surprised.

"He probably saw you on the news or something," intercepted Raven rather quickly. I looked at Raven out of curiosity. There was a trace of fear in her eyes. _Why is she afraid?_

"Slade said basilisks are just as capable of giving their spirits away as phoenixes," Starfire continued. Dread and fear crept into my heart as I gasped silently. _That can't mean what I think it means…_

"Lena, does that mean what I think it means?" asked Raven. I looked at Lena and saw that her angelic face was now pale with fear.

"If you think it means that Slade now has the Spirit of the Basilisk, then yes. It does," Lena answered.

**Oh mulch. This can't be good. At all. Anyway, till the next update, please tell me what you think and see ya!**


	30. Chapter 29

**I don't own TT. Just Lena.**

**anonymous: I love the cover art!**

**Cheshire:Don't worry about laughing at that part. I completely understand (I did sort of intended it to be a comic relief moment. Also, I just felt weird writing, "cry into her mouth") :)**

**Oreo:So glad that you like where this is going!**

**Lena's POV**

I looked at the picture of Slade I had in my hand. _So this is what he looks like. _After I confirmed Raven's suspicions about Slade, Beast Boy and Cyborg freaked out while Star and Robin agreed with me. They recalled that Slade did move faster than usual along with his super-strength and paralyzing eyes.

"Well? What do you think?" asked Cyborg. I turned to him. After Robin went to his office to figure out our next move, and Star and Raven went to their rooms, I asked Cyborg if he could get me a picture of Slade. _After all, if I'm going to fight him, then I have to know whom I'm fighting. _

"Well, he definitely looks menacing," I replied. BB snorted behind me.

"He's more than menacing. He's a monster," Beast Boy corrected me. Cyborg nodded.

"I'm just glad that he didn't kill Robin and Starfire. Because from what you told us…" Cyborg left off. I nodded, remembering what I had told them a short while together. Robin had asked me if I knew anything more about basilisks, which I did, thanks to James. I told them that their fangs were so poisonous that one bite could kill you within a minute or so. I then told them that they could kill you if looked straight into their eyes. This last comment caused uproar among my friends.

"Yeah. Good thing Robin just saw Slade's reflection when Slade used his eye magic. Because if he actually looked straight at them…he would've been worse than paralyzed," said Beast Boy. _Yeah. He would've been dead. And even I can't bring someone back from the dead. _

"Well BB, if Slade actually wanted to kill Robin, he would've done it the second he saw him," commented Cyborg. I gripped my knees tightly. _It's true. But Slade wanted to show me that he had the Spirit of the Basilisk. So he hurt them, just so I could get the message. _I slammed my fist down on my leg in anger and guilt.

"How did he find out that I have the Spirit of the Phoenix?! How in the world did he manage to receive the Spirit of the Basilisk?! If he wanted to fight me, why didn't he just wait till I showed up? Why did he feel he had to almost kill Robin and Starfire?! Why?!" I cried in frustration. I started to tear up. _It's my fault. They almost died because of me…_Cyborg suddenly pulled me into a tight hug.

"It's not your fault Lena. Slade has been our enemy for a while now and holds a grudge against us for defeating him so many times," said Cyborg comfortably.

"Yeah, he hates us. He's always looking for a perfect opportunity to hurt us," added Beast Boy.

"I guess I gave him the perfect opportunity," I said bitterly.

"No you didn't Lena. In fact, Slade picked the worst opportunity to fight us," Cyborg said confidently. I looked up at him in confusion. He looked like he believed what he was saying. _But what is he talking about?_

"Um dude, you aren't making any sense," said Beast Boy.

"What I'm trying to say is that even though Slade has the Spirit of the Basilisk and seems to be going after Lena for some reason, he doesn't realized that he made the worst mistake of his life," Cyborg explained.

"I still don't get you," I replied truthfully.

"We have you and you have us now. Because of you, Robin and Star are alright. And you are an amazing fighter as well. I mean, look at what you did to the White Monster! And because of us, you aren't alone. And we just happened to be a strong team of superheroes. Together, we are unstoppable. Slade doesn't have a chance against all of us," said Cyborg. My heart, which was filled with fear for the safety of my friends and guilt, began to rise in hope.

"Yeah, the only reason Slade was able to get the upper hand earlier is because Robin and Starfire didn't have us. And they were caught off-guard," Beast Boy added. I slowly got out of Cyborg's hug and looked at both of my friends. Their faces were so full of confidence that I couldn't help but be confident as well. I wiped the tears away from my eyes and smiled.

"You're right. Together, we will crush Slade like a bug," I exclaimed.

"That's the spirit!" Cyborg cheered. He flashed his beautiful smile at me, and at that moment, I felt truly happy. I felt like I could sit here and just look at Cyborg's smile forever. Then the sound of a rumble filled the room.

"Oh man, I didn't realize before but I'm starving!" exclaimed BB. At that moment, my own stomach growled in hunger.

"That's right, with all the excitement we forgot about lunch!" cried Cyborg.

"And I doubt Starfire and Robin had time to actually eat out! Why don't you guys get lunch ready while I'll get the others?" I suggested. Cyborg saluted.

"Aye Captain!" he said. I giggled and patted Cyborg's shoulder before getting off the couch and leaving the living room. _It's amazing how things can change. A few weeks ago, I was alone and afraid of everyone around me. Now, I have five wonderful friends and I'm not afraid anymore. Well, I'm still afraid of Mr. Wilson, but he doesn't count. He's dead, and soon with Raven's help, I won't have the nightmares anymore. _

"Robin, why did you not want me to call the others when we were attacked by Slade?" I heard Starfire say. I stopped in shock in front Robin's office and looked at the door. _They didn't call for help on purpose? Why? _I heard Robin sigh through the door.

"Do you promise not to tell the others? Especially Lena?" asked Robin nervously. A part of me knew I shouldn't be eavesdropping, but I couldn't move. _What is it that Robin does not want us to know? Especially me? How horrible could it be that he didn't dare call us for help?_

"Yes...but why not?" asked Starfire, sounding very confused.

"Because if Lena knew the truth, it would destroy her," answered Robin. I felt a terrible sense of foreboding. _But foreboding of what? _

"What truth?" asked Starfire.

"That Mr. Wilson didn't die in that fire. He's Slade," replied Robin. My heart skipped a beat and I couldn't hear what Star and Robin were saying anymore. My blood froze and I couldn't think or move. I couldn't breathe. After what seemed like forever, I could finally breathe and move. I immediately ran to my room and once inside, locked the door. Hyperventilating by this point, I somehow staggered my way to my bed and got underneath the covers. Once there, I curled up in a ball and tried to breathe normally. But I couldn't because what I heard Robin say kept running through my head. _"That Mr. Wilson didn't die in that fire. He's Slade."_ _"That Mr. Wilson didn't die in that fire. He's Slade." "That Mr. Wilson didn't die in that fire. He's Slade."_

**Uh oh. What now? Read the next chapter to find out! Till the next update, please review! See ya and have a good day! **


	31. Chapter 30

**I don't own TT. Just my OC Lena.**

**Wow, thanks for all the reviews:) Really!**

**Also, sorry for the late update! Just school was a little crazy the last few days!**

**Robin's POV**

"I think we should still tell Lena. She is going to find out when we fight Slade anyway," argued Starfire gently.

"Not if she stays here while we fight him," I said.

"But we need her!" cried Starfire. I sighed. _She's right. But…will she be able to fight him once she figures out that Slade and Mr. Wilson is the same person?_

"But…" I started to argue but stopped when Star placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Robin, remember when Raven would not tell us about the prophecy?" I flinched at the memories. _Oh yeah. Oh too well. She wouldn't tell us why she didn't want to celebrate her birthday, or why she was so afraid of Slade. When she finally did tell us that there was a prophecy that she will be the reason that Trigon will be able to enter our world. _

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with…"

"She was afraid that we will reject her. But we did not," interrupted Starfire. _Wait, is she saying…_

"Are you saying that Lena might not be terrified at the truth?" I asked.

"Yes," Starfire replied while nodded.

"But…what if she is terrified?" I asked her meekly, slowly giving in.

"Then she will still know the truth. She deserves that much Robin. Just like we deserved to know about the end of the world from Raven," answered Starfire. I looked deep into Starfire's emerald eyes and I saw she believed what she said. _She's…right. _I sighed again and nodded

"You're right. We can't hide the truth from her anymore," I agreed. Starfire gave a brave smile and opened her mouth to say something else.

"Lena! Robin! Starfire! Raven! Come in here so we could eat lunch already!" cried Beast Boy from outside the door. I rolled my eyes in exasperation as I opened the door and peeked around the doorway. Beast Boy was at the end of the hallway, tapping his foot impatiently.

"If you're that hungry, you could just eat without us," I called to him, though at that moment my stomach growled. _That's right, Star and I never had a chance to eat out. Thanks a lot Slade. _

"Cyborg won't let me. He says that we have to wait for Lena to come back from telling you guys," whined Beast Boy.

"She was going to tell us that you guys were having lunch?" I asked, confused while I walked closer to him. Beast Boy nodded.

"Yeah, she left a few minutes ago. Where is she? Because I don't know about you, but I think Cyborg is just waiting for…" Beast Boy started to reply before being tackled behind by Cyborg.

"Shut up BB!" said Cyborg threateningly while he put his hand on Beast Boy's mouth.

"Uh Robin? What are Cyborg and Beast Boy fighting about this time?" asked Starfire. I turned to find her looking at me with a bewildered face. I shrugged.

"I have no idea," I confessed. Then what Beast Boy said flashed before my mind and I immediately became a little worried.

"Wait, if Lena was going to tell us, then where is she?" I asked. Cyborg and Beast Boy stopped wrestling and looked at me, confused.

"You mean she didn't tell you guys?" asked Cyborg, whose face was becoming more alarmed.

"No," I answered.

"Maybe she decided to go tell Raven first?" suggested Starfire.

"She didn't," answered a voice that sounded like it belonged to Raven. Starfire and I turned around and saw Raven standing a few feet behind us. She was alone.

"Then, where is she?" cried Cyborg. I bit my lip in worry. _This isn't like Lena. When she says she's going to do something, she does it. Something must have happened…_I gasped in horror and looked at Starfire. Seeing how she also looked horrified, I knew that the same thought came through her mind.

"Robin, do you think she might have…heard us?" Starfire asked me.

"Heard you? What are you talking about?" asked Beast Boy, confused. Instead of answering his question, I started to run towards Lena's room.

"Whoa! Where're you going?" asked Cyborg, surprised as I ran straight past him and Beast Boy. I pay them no mind, my full concentration on getting to Lena's room. _Please, just let her be all of a sudden really sleepy, and went to her room to take a nap. Heck, I'll rather her be sick, than for her to find out the truth like that…_Then another even more dreadful thought went through my mind. _What if she is so terrified…that instead of going to her room for comfort and safety, she simply ran away?_ Before I could ponder anymore on this horrible possibility, I was at Lena's door. It took all my will power not to just open her door and run straight in. Instead, I knocked at her door.

"Lena? Are you in there?" I called, hoping with every figment of my being that she was still in there. I heard nothing. My will power crumbled to nothing and I immediately opened her door and rushed inside. My eyes scanned the room, searching for any sign of my dear friend and teammate. _Come on…come on…_I gasped. There was a human-sized bump under the covers on her bed. _Is that her? Not just some pillows or something? _I took small steps towards her bed.

"Lena?" I called out meekly. I saw the bump move. I breathed a sigh of relief. _It's her. She didn't run away._ But my relief didn't last long as fearful anticipation crept into my body. When I got to her bed, I sat down at the edge and slowly and carefully pulled back the covers. The covers revealed Lena in a fetal position, her arms covering her head. Her eyes opened and I clearly saw the terror in her eyes. _Oh no…_

"You heard us didn't you?" I asked meekly, even though I already knew the answer. Lena nodded. Deep and intense guilt entered my heart, making it weigh like a stone in my chest. _I should have told her the truth as soon as I knew. She would have taken it better if I told her face to face. But no, I had to believe that she shouldn't know. And she found out anyway, and it was in the worst possible way. What have I done?_

**Poor Lena...well, what's going to happen in the next chapter? Find out in my next update! Till then, please review (I love reading your comments!). See ya! :)**


	32. Chapter 31

**As usual, I don't own TT. Just my OC Lena.**

**As always, thanks for the support in your review! :)**

**Sorry that this wasn't updated on Sunday, but it's here now! Hope you like!**

**Raven's POV**

"Mr. Wilson is who?!" screeched Beast Boy.

"Slade," repeated Starfire. Starfire had just told us what she and Robin were talking about in Robin's office. And there was the possibility that Lena somehow overheard them. _Ugh, what were we thinking? We should have taken her aside the next day, after she had rested a bit, and told her the truth. It would have been better if she heard it from us instead of hearing it through the door. _

"And you didn't think to tell Lena?!" cried Cyborg angrily.

"I did not know until a few minutes ago!" defended Starfire.

"She's right," I said quietly. The others turned and looked at me.

"Raven, what do you mean, she's right?" asked Beast Boy with a quizzical expression on his face. I closed my eyes and sighed. _No more secrets. They have to know. _I opened my eyes again and gathered up my courage so that I could say the thing that will surely get my friends mad at me.

"The night I went into Lena's mind, I saw a part of her nightmare. The part just after Mr. Wilson killed her parents," I said. My friends looked at me with curiosity and apprehension. I took another breath.

"I saw her parent's murderer. And…even though I didn't recognize him, I recognized his voice. It was Slade's," I continued. I then inwardly braced myself for the onslaught that was sure to come.

"You knew?! And you didn't tell her?! Why?! What in the world made you think that you had the right to keep that from her?!" cried Cyborg angrily again.

"I don't know! When…I saw how those nightmares affected Lena, I…knew that if Lena found out that her parents' murderer was still alive...she would take it very hard. And…I didn't want her to feel terrified anymore," I explained, with tears of guilt in my eyes.

"Yeah, well you sure did a terrific job at that," said Cyborg coldly. I flinched as the harsh words pierce my already weak heart.

"Cyborg! That was uncalled for!" exclaimed Beast Boy angrily as he stepped in front of me, like his body would protect me from Cyborg's words. I looked at him stunned. _Why is he protecting me? Isn't he mad too?_

"Raven only did what she thought was right! She never meant to hurt Lena! In fact, that was exactly what she was trying not to do!" defended Beast Boy.

"But Cyborg is right. I was wrong to keep the truth from her. And I ended up hurting her even more," I confessed, still feeling guilty and still stunned that Beast Boy was defending me. Beast Boy looked back at me.

"Everyone makes mistakes Raven," said Beast Boy softly. His hand then moved an inch forward. My heart thumped loudly. _Is he…_Then his hand, in one swift motion grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly. I gasped and my heart beat rapidly. _He's…he's…holding my hand! He's over Terra! He…he likes me in that way! I…got to show him that I feel the same about him! _I squeezed back just as tightly. Beast Boy gasped and looked at me surprised. He slowly gave a bright smile of happiness. I was so much on cloud nine that I was dimly aware that I was smiling brightly myself. Then our communicators rang. Irritated to no end, I, along with the others grabbed our communicators.

"My communicator is gone!" cried Starfire.

"What?" I asked while I absentmindedly answered my communicator.

"Hello Titans." My heart skipped a beat. _No…it can't be…not on our communicators…_I looked down and saw that my suspicions were correct.

"Tell Starfire that I'm sorry but I had to steal her communicator. Though if she is dead, don't bother," said Slade.

**Lena's POV**

"She's not dead, but you are going to pay for what you did to her," Robin said threateningly.

"That is a nice threat Robin, but after how pitiful you were in our fight earlier, I'm afraid that you won't be able to follow through with it," replied Slade. I couldn't breathe. I dropped my communicator and laid myself back on the bed. I curled myself into a very tight ball. _Robin's right. Slade is Mr. Wilson. I could never forget that voice._

"Oh I'm sure I will be able to follow through with it," said Robin.

"WE will be sure to follow through with it," I heard Cyborg's voice say. I perked my head up a bit at his voice.

"What is it that you want Slade?" asked Raven.

"Always straight to the point aren't you Raven? I like that," complimented Slade.

"Just tell us Slade," said Beast Boy impatiently.

"Alright I will. Tomorrow at 8:00 am, I will be waiting for you Titans at Jump City Park. There, we will have our final confrontation," answered Slade. _Final confrontation? Oh no…what if…_

"We will be there," accepted Robin.

"Excellent. See you tomorrow then. Oh yes, I almost forgot. Tell Lena that I can't wait to see her tomorrow," said Slade. There was a moment of silence and I looked at my communicator and saw that the screen was black.

"Don't worry Lena. You're not going," Robin told me. I looked at him as I slowly got up. I saw that he was serious and concerned about me. But instead of feeling relieved, I was even more afraid. _But you are, along with the others. What if…Slade…wins? _All of a sudden, Cyborg barged into my room.

"Lena!" he cried as he got onto the bed and pulled me into a hug. I immediately hugged him back and a feeling of safety washed over me.

"You're not going to see him tomorrow. In fact, you're never going to see or hear him again, because we will defeat him tomorrow. I promise you," Cyborg promised. Memories of seeing what Slade did to Starfire and Robin, and Starfire's message replayed in my mind. _But…he has the Spirit of the Basilisk! I know that you and the others will put up a good fight, but it won't be good enough! If a basilisk can catch a whole flock of phoenixes by surprise and kill all but one, then Slade can definitely kill all of you! And I can't let that happen! _I squeezed Cyborg even tighter. _I won't have much of a chance of defeating him either, but James once said that phoenixes are the mortal enemies of basilisks. Which I think means that I will have more of a chance of defeating him than you guys. But just in case I die, I will make him promise to leave you guys alone. _I took a deep breath._ I'm sorry Cyborg. But I'm afraid that I will see him tomorrow. And I will be alone._

**Gah! Lena! What now? Find out in the next update! Till then, please review and good luck in accomplishing your goals! :)**


	33. Chapter 32

**I don't own TT. Just Lena.**

**I am really grateful for all you guys support and reviews. It really means a lot to me.**

**Starfire's POV**

I opened my eyes to saw the sun was finally rising above the horizon. I sighed. I had a restless night, tossing and turning, sleeping for an hour or so before waking up and staying awake for another hour or so. _But finally, it is time. It is time to fight Slade, once and for all. _I sighed as I got up. _How will this day end? Will we be victorious, our enemy out of our lives forever? Or will this be our last day in the world of the living? _I opened the door to my room and headed to the bathroom. _Well, only time will tell. I just hope it is the former. Not just because I want me and the people I love to keep on living. But we are the last line of defense for Lena. If we die, there will be nothing to stop Slade from getting to her. _I clenched my fist. _That will not happen! We will defeat Slade and Lena will finally be free of him! We will not die!_

After I had finished my business with the room of the bath, I went to Robin's room and knocked on his door. Before I could even call his name, Robin opened the door. I could tell that he had not slept well like me.

"Starfire, are you ready?" he asked me quietly. I took a deep breath and looked at the place where his mask was covering his eyes.

"I am ready as I will ever be," I replied. Robin took my hand and squeezed it.

"Me too," he said. He then kissed me on the lips. This kiss was different from all the others. While the others were full of joy and love, this one was full of deep, intense love and acceptance. After all, we were going to battle. This one kiss maybe very well the last kiss we may share between each other. _I hope that we will survive, but I have to accept that we may not. _When our kiss was finished, we looked at each other. Robin gave a small smile and I gave him a small smile in return.

"Well, let's get the others. It's time," he told me. I nodded.

"ROBIN STARFIRE BEAST BOY RAVEN! COME HERE NOW!" cried a frightened voice.

"That voice belonged to Cyborg!" I pointed out to Robin being very alarmed.

"Come on!" he cried while running in the direction of the voice. I quickly flew after him, dreading what I might find. When we ran past Lena's room, I noticed that her door was wide open and that Cyborg was by her bed.

"Cyborg!" I cried, quickly stopping in midair and flew towards Cyborg. Cyborg turned around and faced me, a note in his hand and with a terrified expression on his face.

"What happened? Where's Lena?" asked Robin a bit frantically. I saw Cyborg gulped and tremble a bit. _What has happened that would in this reaction from Cyborg?_

"That's the problem. Lena's gone. She's going to fight Slade by herself," explained Cyborg.

**Lena's POV**

"Are you sure about this?" asked Barry worriedly on my right shoulder. I nodded.

"I can't run away from him forever. And I can't let my friends get hurt because of me. This is the only way," I told him.

"But what about us? We can help!" pointed out Sparkles, who was on my other shoulder.

"He is right. We will follow you to the end my Queen," offered Woody. My eyes threatened to overflow with tears, but I somehow managed to hold them back.

"I know that. But I can't endanger you three as well," I whispered. My bird friends opened their beaks to protest.

"Well well. I must say Lena; you have become a beautiful young woman these last eight years." I turned around and there was Slade. He stood there, just looking at me. I shuddered. My instincts told me to run far away as terror filled my body. I shook my head to dispel any thoughts of running away. _I can't run away now. I got to stop him from hurting my friends._

"Watch over my friends for me," I whispered to Barry, Sparkles, and Woody as quietly as I could. _Because I doubt that I will survive. But at least it would be me, instead of Cyborg and the others. _My bird friends left without another word, much to my relief.

"Where are the others, Ms. Grayham?" he asked me. I flinched at his use of my name but I took a deep breath and summoned up all my remaining courage.

"Back at the tower. I came early," I answered, trying not to show my terror.

"You wanted first dibs huh?" he asked with a smirk. My courage was failing me as his voice made me remember what had happened in the past. I bit my lip. _This is for them. This is for Cyborg._

"You can say that. I got an offer for you," I told him.

"I'm all ears," he stated.

"It's me you want. So here I am, willing to fight you alone. You won't have to deal with fighting my friends and you won't have the chance that you might lose. You will just have your pleasure in defeating me. In exchange, you won't come after the Titans ever again. And I promise they won't come after you anymore either," I offered. Slade didn't respond for a few seconds. _Please, let him take it…_

"I admit that is a good offer. But how do I know that the Titans will not come after me after I kill you?" he asked. I managed to keep calm but my hand shook as I pulled out my communicator.

"I wrote them a letter and told them if I pressed the alert button, they can come after you. But I will only press it if you don't accept my proposition," I told him. My heart beat rapidly in fear. _Come on, come on…_

"While I am pretty sure that I can defeat all of you at once, past experiences have taught to never underestimate the Teen Titans. Besides, I like the idea of spending one on one time with you. I will accept your offer," he said. I breathed a sigh of relief. _He accepted it. They are going to be safe._

"I'm surprised though that you have no hope in defeating me," he told me walking towards me. I dropped my communicator, so Slade will know I was keeping my end of the bargain. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I have a little. Just not enough," I replied. _Well here goes. _I opened my eyes and saw that he was close to me. Without another thought, I aimed a punch at his face.

**Finally, the climax is here! Well, what do you think? Please tell me so I can become a better writer or know what I am doing right! Anyway, till the next update, see ya!**


	34. Chapter 33

**I don't own TT. Just Lena.**

**Sorry that it took so long to update! **

**Oreo: I'm glad that you that you think Lena is smart (because that's what I tried to do:)**

**Cyborg's POV**

"We're not going to wait for her to call, are we?" asked an anxious Beast Boy after I read Lena's letter out loud.

"No, we're not," answered Robin.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go now!" I cried as I ran past my friends and out of Lena's room. _Why did you go Lena? Slade was already hard to beat before, now he's even tougher! Even you can't beat him by yourself! Though, you knew that already, didn't you?_

"Cyborg!" called Raven behind me. Still running, I turned my head around and saw Raven had conjured up a black flying disk in front of her. Knowing what she wanted, I stopped and jumped. When I came back down, I landed on the the corner of my eyes, I saw that Beast Boy had turned into a hawk and that Starfire was flying while carrying Robin. _Good. This way, we will get there faster than we would have if we took the T-car. Sorry baby. _In no time at all, we were out of the tower. As we were entering Jump City, I couldn't help but remember Lena's letter

_Dear Friends,_

_ I'm sorry that I had to leave you like this, but I can't let you risk the chance that you might die. My parents already died for me, and there is no way on Earth I am letting anyone else die for me. By the time you read this letter, I will be in the park waiting for Slade, possibly even fighting him. I plan to make a deal with him that if he just fights me and he wins, he won't come after you five. In return, you won't come after him. However, if he doesn't accept, then I will call you on the communicator and you can come. But I think he will accept, after all, I have the Spirit of the Phoenix and he has the Spirit of the Basilisk. James once told me that phoenixes and basilisks were mortal enemies so it will make sense that he will take the chance to get rid of me when I am alone. Please, don't come after him. I want you five, who have done so much for me, to be safe. Because of you, these last few weeks have been the best weeks of my life. I love you all. _

_ Gratefully Yours,_

_ Lena Grayham_

_ Why Lena why? Is eight years being alone enough time for you to forget that friends stick together, no matter what? Have you forgotten what I said yesterday, that if we fight together, we are unstoppable? _We were getting rapidly approaching to the park, but I felt like we were moving too slow. My stomach was in knots and my throat was so tensed up with worry that it was hard to breathe. _What if… we are too late? _I shook my head. _No, we can't be too late! Not after I just realized I love her! _Ever since I saw her, I was always aware that I had a soft spot for Lena and I dimly noticed that I had a crush on her. But it wasn't till Beast Boy grabbed Raven's hand did I fully realized that I was in love with Lena. _Lena is compassionate, fun, friendly, beautiful, intelligent, brave, patient, and loving. I want to be with her. I want what Beast Boy and Raven have now. I am not sure that I am so in love that I want to marry her, but I definitely want to be her boyfriend. Even though I am not perfect, I know that I can protect her. I know that I love her. I have to least try to win her affections. And I can't do that if we are too late to save her! _I bit my lip as we got even closer to the park. _Hold on Lena. Just hold on!_

**Lena's POV**

My body ached all over after all the hits that Slade gave me. Even so, I aimed a kick straight at his stomach. However, right before I hit my target, the memory of him killing my parents flashed in my mind. The fear again came rushing forth, resulting in me being distracted and my leg rushing at Slade's stomach with less force than before. Slade easily grabbed my leg and threw me a few feet away. I lay on the ground, my body still absorbing the shock of crashing onto the ground.

"I must say Lena, I am disappointed. I was hoping for a more challenging fight," Slade commented as he moved closer to me. I closed my eyes as my body shudder at the sound of his voice. _That's because you terrify me. No matter how much I try to hit you, I am reminded of what you did. Even though I know I somehow defeated you once, I don't know how. I am still afraid of you, and I just can't face my fear. My friends' welfare is the only reason why I am able to at least try to fight you. _Slade was now above me, and he was holding his metal bo staff above my forehead. I couldn't move my body from both fear and my injuries. Also, there was no way I could move away in time. _This is it._

"Goodbye Lena Grayham," said Slade as he raised his staff even higher. I closed my eyes. _I'm sorry guys. Good-bye Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven. Good-bye Cyborg. _I waited for the blow.

"NO!" This outburst was followed by a clash of metal on metal. I opened my eyes in surprise and saw to both my delight and horror, Cyborg was above me. In his hand was the end of Slade's bo staff that was about to end my life.

"You will not hurt her ANYMORE!" Cyborg cried as he placed both hands on the staff and swung it so hard that Slade lost his grip and fell a few feet away.

**Whew! But what about now? Will Lena finally be able to face her fear? Read on to find out! Till the next update, please review (it motivates me) and have a good day/night!**


	35. Chapter 34

**I don't own TT. Just my OC Lena.**

**Finally! This chapter is done! Sorry for the week-long wait, but the end of the semester is approaching so I am tied up with projects, papers, etc.**

**Guest: Lena is sort of based off me, and I do like Cyborg, but not in the way Lena likes him.**

**Cheshire: Woo-hoo!**

**Lena's POV**

"What are you doing here?" I cried.

"Saving you, what does it look like?" asked Cyborg.

"And it looks like we came just in time," said a voice that sounded like Robin's. I looked in the direction the voice came from and saw that Robin was holding his hand out to me. Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy were behind him. I took Robin's hand and he pulled me up. However, I was not pleased.

"I told you to stay unless I called! And I definitely didn't call!" I exclaimed out of a bit of frustration but mostly concern for my friends' welfare.

"But we couldn't just let you fight Slade alone!" Beast Boy cried.

"We understand that you just wanted to save us, but who says that we will not survive this fight?" asked Raven.

"Even if we knew we will not survive this fight, we would have still come. You are our friend Lena. Friends stick together no matter what," commented Starfire. I looked at all of my friends and saw that they were all sincere about this. My eyes started to tear up as my heart began to full with my friends' love. For the first time today, I felt a glimmer of hope. I felt courage swell up inside me. _Maybe everything will be alright after all. _

"How sentimental. I must say that I am touched," said Slade sarcastically. We all turned to him, who was back up on his feet.

"We don't care if you are touched or not," said Robin, taking out his bo.

"The only thing we care about you is you going down," added Cyborg, pointing at Slade.

"Is that so? Then I'm afraid I will disappoint you. Because a part of the deal I made with the basilisk is that if he gave me his powers, I will kill Lena," Slade commented. I gasped, but from understanding rather than fear. _So that's how he got the Spirit of the Basilisk. Slade wanted to kill me and the others so bad that he made a deal with a basilisk. And since basilisks hate phoenixes, he gladly agreed to give up his spirit to Slade. _

"Over my dead body!" cried Cyborg. He immediately fired his arm cannon at Slade. But Slade dodged it and was now rapidly on his way towards us. My courage wavered.

"Titans go!" ordered Robin. I quickly glanced at my friends and noticed that they looked very determined. _Well, here I go again. But this time I am with my friends. Which, I have to admit I'm glad that I'm not alone this time. _I took a deep breath and ran along with my friends to fight Slade. Star threw starbolts at him but Slade also managed to avoid those. Raven levitated a nearby park bench and threw it Slade while Robin dived at him with his bo. Slade jumped high enough to avoid the park bench but this move earned him a square hit on the head. Meanwhile, Beast Boy and I had run around Slade till we were behind him. Beast Boy turned into a rhino and charged at him.

"Lena! Good, your friends made it in time!" chirped a familiar voice. I turned and saw Barry hovering near my head.

"Barry! I told you to…"

"I know. But what kind of subjects would we be if we didn't help our Queen?" asked Barry. I looked at him, and even though his bird face was really small, I could see a sincere expression on it. Again, I was touched and felt hope grow within me. I smiled at him.

"What kind of help do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Turn around," Barry said. I did and gasped. In front of me, there were a whole lot of birds. _Whoa. _Sparkles flew towards me.

"We await your command," he told me. I smiled at him. _I know what to do. _I pointed at Slade.

"Sic him! And don't look at him in the eye!" I cried. All the birds immediately swarmed towards Slade and circled all around him, pecking and scratching him. While Slade tried to get rid of the birds, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to steady myself. _I can't afford to be afraid of him anymore. My friends are fighting him, and I need to help them. They are here for me, and I need to return the favor. They believe that we can beat him, so why shouldn't I believe that we can as well? The time to get over my fear of Slade is NOW! _

Immediately, I felt courage grow within me until my body was filled with it. I summoned my fire and when I felt my body was covered with flames, I opened my eyes. _Slade, let's do this._

**What will happen next? Will they win the fight? Or will they not? Find out in the next chapter! Till then, please tell me what you thought about this chapter/story. I love your comments!**


End file.
